


O Redemoinho Cinza e A Marionete Negra

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Series: Marionete Negra [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Tragicomedy, Work In Progress
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As folhas balançam ao som do vento, e queimam ao contato do fogo. A Akatsuki quer a eternidade, e as Cinco Grandes Nações, um momentâneo poder. Mortais, eles jogam com os imortais como peças de xadrez. O imortal homem é uma marionete e Naruto, um ingênuo. A roda do destino gira...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despertar, Parte I

Como eu começo isso? Bem, eu tenho que começar de alguma forma, de algum jeito.  
Uma dia, eu tive, como podemos dizer, uma terrível manhã...  
Você sabe aqueles dia em que...Não é um assunto que eu quero tocar aqui.

Isto é a história...de um herói.

Eu...não sou um herói.

Eu sou um monstro. Agora, quando eu sento nessa mesa e escrevo este livro, eu SEI que eu sou um monstro.

Mas foi porque eu neguei que foi um monstro por tanto tempo, e sofri a pior consequência disso, que eu escrevo agora.

Quem esse heroi era? Bem, no momento só tenho acesso a minha própria memória, então terei que contar a história do meu ponto de vista.

Eu tenho certeza que ele está muito disposto a dizê-la pra alguém para que essa pessoa registre essa história para a eternidade, mas isso ainda vai demorar milhares de anos.

Que estranha sensação essa, de falar do futuro no pretérito.

O melhor jeito de começar essa história é dizer que eu dormi.

Eu repousei por milhares de anos. Imóvel,inconsciente, eu permaneci, por milênios.

Mas meu repouso não foi permanente, obviamente. Eu fui despertado.

Eu não lembro como e por quais meios e, sinceramente, eu nunca fiz questão de perguntar.

Eu acordei para um teto de terra e uma sensação de estar acima do chão, e olhando para o meu lado, vi apenas uma figura sombria operando um paciente em outra mesa.

Minha mente ainda flutuava na névoa entre a consciência e a inconsciência, e eu voltei para os sonhos.

Quando eu acordei, foi para o choro de crianças e adultos discutindo.

Eu estava numa cama de hospital, se é que se podia chamar disso, cercado por médicos e enfermeiras, mas eles não me atendiam, apenas passando de um lado para o outro, cuidando dos outros pacientes.

Era menos um hospital comum e mais um centro de atendimento em massa num pátio.

Um dos médicos notou que eu estava acordado, e chamou outro cara, que saiu andando, provavelmente para chamar alguém.

Minutos depois, essa pessoa veio.

Algumas pessoas pararam de falar para ver ela chegar. E não na usual "fígura de autoridade chega" recepção. Não, eles pareciam mais ter se deparado com algum tipo de divindade. 

O nome dela era Konan.


	2. Apresentação

Konan era uma pessoa sombria e séria, mas de algum modo havia uma aura benevolente ao redor ela.

"Você está bem?" ela disse, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Eu, deitado de peito para cima e ainda um pouco sonolento, respondi que sim.

Ela me pediu para que eu me levantasse, se isso não fosse um problema.

Eu facilmente me levantei, e reparei que minhas roupas não eram as mesmas de quando eu dormi.

Konan me pediu que eu a seguisse, e nós saímos do pátio.

Do lado de fora, eu olhei ao redor, tentando me situar em algum lugar conhecido. Eu não podia estar tão longe do local na qual eu fui congelado, estaria?

Eu só via prédios de metal, e ouvia constantemente o som de máquinas.

Certamente isso era uma metrópole, eu pensei.

As ruas eram pacatas, mas algo me dizia que esses prédios deveriam estar ocupados,como aquele ginásio.

Na medida que percorremos as ruas, eu decidi não fazer perguntas. Certamente, quem tinha me despertado queria falar comigo sobre a minha "situação", e como alguém sobrevive congelado no gelo por milhares de anos.

Ela me levou até uma torre gigante, aparentando ainda estar em construção, no centro da vila.

Entrando dentro da torre, ela abriu um quarto randômico com uma chave, me deixou entrar, e fechou a porta.

Lá, sobre uma mesa, estavam minhas antigas roupas.

* * *

Assim que me terminei de vestir, bati na porta.

Ela atendeu.

"Vamos. Pain quer falar com você."

Essa foi, obviamente, a primeira vez que eu ouvi falar de Pain.

Explicar a história de Pain agora seria ir um pouco á frente de mim mesmo, mas acho que não lhe fará(você, o leitor) perder seu interesse.

Pain nasceu em uma vila qualquer, no meio do nada. Uma pessoa pouco extraordinária, talvez ele tivesse vivido e morrido sem ter feito nada importante.

Ok, talvez não, mas certamente ele não se moveu para o campo de batalha por conta própria.

O fato é que uma guerra explodiu entre dois países vizinhos e esse país onde Pain vivia, e eles usaram a pequena vila de Pain, e em fato todo o resto do país, como campo de batalha.

Muitas pessoas morreram vítimas nessa guerra, mesmo sem querer lutar. Entre elas, os pais de Pain.

Ele foi um orfão. Ainda assim, ele conseguiu sobreviver, e foi treinado nas artes ninjas por um vagabundo viajante.

Anos depois, ele formou um grupo de militantes e, depois de um desastrado encontro com o antigo líder de seu país natal, ele tomou parte numa guerra civil, da qual saiu vitorioso, e se tornou líder da vila na qual eu me situava depois de acordar.

A vila da Chuva, a vila ninja da Chuva.

Por agora, isso deve bastar.

Eu segui Konan pelo interior da torre.

Subindo as escadas(aparentemente a tecnologia nesse lugar não tinha desenvolvido elevadores), eu conclui que Pain, apenas pela imponência dessa vila, que era bem mais uma cidade, era uma daquelas pessoas alimentadas com grandes ambições, e muito provavelmente, um complexo de Deus...

Nós não subimos exatamente até o topo, apenas a um andar bem alto. Konan apontou para um quarto sem porta e vazio por dentro, apenas com as paredes e aberturas para outros cômodos.

Ela me disse para esperar enquanto chamava os "outros".

"Os outros? Eu pensei que esse Pain..."

"Há outras pessoas em nossa organização interessadas em você. Pain é o líder. Nós te explicaremos no futuro."

Eu fiquei do lado da parede esperando.

Organização. Isso era muito maior que eu esperava. Algo me dizia que não haveria saída fácil dessa situação.

Minutos depois, Konan voltou de volta com Pain.

Pain parecia, bem, não-humano.

Não era o cabelo laranja, nem os estranhos olhos cinza-azulados com círculos concêntricos, mas os piercings.

Seis deles perfuravam cada lado da orelha, com uma barra enfiada no meio da mesma parte do corpo. Três atravessando o nariz de lado a lado, e dois em formato de espinho, se opondo um ao outro, na parte inferior do lábio.

Eu pensei se a situação não era pior através das partes que eu não poderia ver através do uniforme.

Pain se aproximou de mim. A atmosfera que ele lançava era de medo e imponência. Eu parecia um pequeno inseto perto dele.

Então, surpreendemente, ele levantou a mão em minha direção.

Eu estava tão concentrado em me manter firme diante ele que eu não percebi, e ele teve que me chamar a atenção.

"Ahn, eu sou Pain."

Eu sai do transe e percebi a mão estendida. Nós nos cumprimentamos, embora eu me mantivesse silente.

"E seu nome é..." disse Pain, esperando por uma resposta.

"Joseph." Eu disse quase cuspindo.

"Este é um nome...excêntrico." respondeu Pain.

Desfazendo o cumprimento, Pain continuou.

"Eu queria nos apresentar de forma completa agora, mas teremos que esperar pelos outros. Não há necessidade de inúmeras apresentações." disse Pain.

Por este ponto, Konan já havia desaparecido, provavelmente para chamar essa gente.

Então eles apareceram.

O primeiro a chegar nem sequer parecia humanoide. Ele andava em quatro patas, e aparentemente tinha uma cauda de metal. Sua cabeça não parecia ter cabelo, em vez disso haviam cinco estruturas pretas(provavelmente de metal) se curvando sobre o crânio da frente para trás ,e então se curvando para cima no lado de trás. Eu tomaria aquilo como um tipo excêntrico de cabelo qualquer outro dia, mas a essa distância era claramente...um ser de metal. Seu nome era Sasori.

O segundo parecia um híbrido entre homem e peixe. Azul, com guelras no rosto,cabelo azul . Ele carregava um volume nas costas coberto com faixas. Foi só depois que percebi que havia um cabo saindo desse volume, indicando que era alguma espécie de espada. Ele sempre estava sorrindo, mas parecia mais uma luxúria por sangue que verdadeira alegria. Seu nome era Kisame.

O terceiro tinha olhos vermelhos e pupilas verdes, com um capuz branco e uma máscara que cobria a parte inferior do rosto. Apesar de parecer mais humano que os outros, ele soltava uma aura incriminadora. Seu nome era Kakuzu.

O quarto era um mascarado. Ele vestia uma máscara em espiral com chamas desenhadas.E apenas um buraco pro olho, indicando que ele era talvez caolho ou escondia o outro olho para aperfeiçoar sua visão. Seu nome era Madara.

Eles se enfileiraram a frente de mim(exceto Konan e Pain, que ficaram do meu lado direito) e esperaram o líder deles começar. Konan então falou com o Pain no ouvido, baixinho. Ela então ficou a direita dele. Então Pain começou seu discurso, se movendo a frente de mim.

"Senhores, você devem estar se perguntando...Quem é este homem?E eu vos lho digo...Isso não é um homem. Isso é um deus."

"Como exatamente Deus?" perguntou Kakuzu.

O cara de cabelo laranja subitamente girou na minha direção. Eu senti algo pontudo mais roliço perfurando minha testa. Perdi os sentidos por alguns segundos. Quando acordei,estava sendo segurado por Pain, e a estaca estava no chão, sem um pingo de sangue.

"Regeneração quase instantânea. Que tipo de jutsu é esse?" Kakuzu disse.

"Isso...não é um jutsu. Esse homem precede o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, ele não conhece nenhum jutsu."

"Provas?" perguntou o cético.

Eu já estava melhor, e Pain pegou a barra negra no chão. "O fato disso aqui não ter sangue é prova suficiente que não é um jutsu?" disse Pain, mostrando a estaca para todos.

Kakuzu pegou a barra, voltou para o seu lugar e a analisou cuidadosamente, curioso. "Talvez ele manipule o tempo. Sei lá. Mas por que você acha que ele precede o Sábio?" disse o mascarado.

"Bem, isso eu reservo pra mim mesmo. Mas me responda, Kakuzu, um homem com essa habilidade pode ser útil?"

Kakuzu esfregou os dedos na barra, provavelmente ainda tentando encontrar o sangue.

"Indo direto ao ponto, eu vejo."

O mascarado não esperou a resposta de Kakuzu, provavelmente adiantando a questão de todos os outros.

"Sim, muito. Mas ele quer fazer parte?" disse ele, levantando a cara da barra e olhando pra mim, por trás de Pain.

"Que vida existe para um homem fora de sua época?" disse Sasori.

Pain se virou para mim.

"E então, o que você quer, imortal?" disse Pain.

Eu olhei para todos eles antes de dar minha resposta.

"Eu só quero saber onde eu estou."

Pain não teve problemas em me responder isso.

"Você está muito, muito distante do mundo que você conhece. Já se passaram 6000 anos, ao menos, imortal"

Eu fiquei silencioso, olhando para o chão tentando absorver a informação...

_6000 anos...Isso não vai ser simples como uma caminhada de volta para casa._

Eu levantei meu rosto de volta para ver essas estranhas pessoas, que estavam interessadas em mim pela minha imortalidade.

"O que vocês querem?" eu perguntei.

O mascarado não hesitou em me dar uma resposta.

"Nós queremos poder, garoto. Poder para fazer a terra tremer. Poder para fazer as nações do mundo se ajoelharem a nós. Poder para realizar todas as nossas ambições."

Eu fiz outra pergunta.

"Que PODER é esse?" Eu perguntei.

"O poder das nove bestas com cauda."

Eu ainda não tinha sido interrogado sobre o meu passado, mas a esse ponto eu percebi que teria várias questões sobre o futuro.

"Cauda?"

"As bestas com cauda, ou de cauda e você preferir. Nove seres poderosos o suficientes para devastar vilas, causar terremotos, afetar o clima e dominar mentes. Nossa organização pretende capturar esses seres e...Bem, o termo é clássico, mas prático: Conquistar o mundo." respondeu o mascarado.

Isso me fez ficar cético em relação ao poder da organização. Se tais criaturas realmente existissem, e houvesse um jeito de controlá-las, eu tinha quase certeza que não havia nenhuma naquela vila. Eu conseguiria ouvir seus sons de longe.

"Onde estão essas coisas?"

"Bem, depende. Algumas delas foram capturadas pelas grandes nações e postas dentro de hospedeiros. Outras estão livres, causando destruição aonde passam." respondeu Kisame.

"Vocês não tem alguma?"

"Não. Sim, nós estamos iniciando nossa luta da base da montanha." disse o mascarado, que descruzou os braços para coçar o lado da cabeça.

"Mas não se preocupe, não somos os únicos. Muitas das nações que tem um besta de caudas não sabem como usá-lo apropriadamente em batalha. A tática deles geralmente envolve soltar um hospedeiro descontrolado pela besta uma nas outras. E ao menos três hospedeiros são crianças pequenas no momento. Dominar uma criatura como essa é algo que só pode ser alcançado por um hospedeiro na adolescência." disse o homem quadrupedal.

"E como você pretende capturá-las?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós estamos treinando pra isso. Vai levar...alguns anos. Temos que estar preparados e certamente não queremos morrer. Temos que acumular dinheiro para enfraquecer as segurança dos hospedeiros, isso é complicado. E obviamente temos que capturar todas em um curto período de tempo. As Cinco Nações não vão nos dar intervalo depois de escapar com suas armas de destruição em massa." Kakuzu respondeu.

"E então? Como vai usar essas coisas pra dominar o mundo?"

"Nos temos uma coisa que ninguém mais no mundo tem:a estátua Gedo . É onde nos os armazenaremos.É uma estátua antiga, um artefato que Pain ganhou acesso através do presente que...Deus lhe deu. " Falou Tobi.

Foi a primeira vez que eu me concentrei na matéria dos olhos de Pain. Os olhos concêntricos e cinzas.

"O Rinnegan. O olho de Deus. O poder divino." disse o mascarado.

Deus. Isso não é uma palavra que você arremessa ao vento. Um deus é imortal, um deus é poderoso, um deus governa.

Para ter um olho de Deus é para ver além do que um ser humano pode ver. Enxergar coisas que humanos não deveriam ver. Conhecer coisas que um humano não deveria conhecer.

"Blah,blah, blah, lero lero. Pare de falar assim Madara, tu parece um padre. Foi Deus que te deu a sua 'imortalidade'?" disse Kakuzu, resmungando.

Eu fiquei surpreso, mas minhas esperanças foram logo esmagadas.

"Então você é..."

"Não, não, meu caro, não sou como você. Minha imortalidade é...artificializada." disse ele, tirando a luva da mão direita junto com um estranho anel verde.

A mão dele era completamente branca, quase como madeira branca. Eu não consegui associar inicialmente a madeira com alguma espécie de extensão de vida, até pensar em mandrágoras. Plantas humanoides que se alimentam de sangue.

Madara colocou a luva de volta na mão.

"Bem, voltando ao assunto, nós temos uma estátua que dá controle imediato as bestas. E nós a controlamos usando esses anéis." disse Madara, colocando o anel com um distinto padrão no mindinho da mão direita.

"E eu..."

"Não vai ter até que possamos confiar em você e nas suas habilidades." disse Kakuzu, já pronto para me reprimir.

Eu olhei para ele, que já me julgava com os olhos.

"Por que eu fui resgatado por vocês?" Eu perguntei.

Eles olharam uns para os outros e então para Pain.

Pain olhou para Konan.

Konan olhou para mim. Seus olhos eram melancólicos, cheios de tristeza. Eu sentia que ela jogava em mim alguma responsabilidade da qual eu não sabia ainda.

"Você é o plano Z." disse Pain.

"Se nós falharmos?" perguntou Sasori.

"Eu arrancaria esses olhos..." disse Pain, levando suas mãos ás órbitas.

"Pain, você realmente acredita que..." começou Kakuzu antes que o interrompesse.

"Eu sou seu herdeiro, você quer dizer?" eu finalmente falei.

"Sim. Você é." falou Konan de uma vez, fazendo todos na sala ficarem silentes.

Eu passei a mão na boca, nervoso com a responsabilidade que subitamente me era jogada.

Se o plano da organização falhasse, eu aparentemente levaria os olhos de Pain e, implantando os olhos em alguma outra pessoa, começaria a organização novamente, em outro lugar.

"Mas há 25 letras antes. Isto é uma medida preventiva. E também..." disse Kakuzu

"Nenhum homem vive para sempre, mesmo um homem com os olhos de Deus." falou Madara.

Um governante eterno.

Eu sou imortal. Meu corpo não envelhece, e não morre. Meu corpo também não pode "se modificar". Sem ganhos, sem perdas. Por isso, nada de sangue naquela estaca.

Minhas lembranças se iniciam no fogo. Um incêndio da qual não se conhecia um começo, justo como eu.

Meu padrinho me resgatou. Um individuo que não precisava resgate era eu.

Mas eu nunca consegui descobrir de onde eu vim. Minha origem é um enigma.

E é tudo que eu quero dizer sobre o ponto em que "nasci" até o ponto que fui congelado.

Nada mais precisa ser dito.

"Então? Quer se juntar a nós?" perguntou Madara.

"O que eu ganho?" eu perguntei.

"Diga me o seu desejo. Veremos o que fazer sobre isso." disse Pain.

Eu olhei para todos eles. Mortais com ambições, todos eles eram. Qual era a fonte dessa ambição era uma pergunta que eles certamente não dariam.

Eu precisava saber. Eu precisava conhecer-los. Bons ou maus, eu deveria ficar perto deles. Talvez eles fossem longe, talvez eles caíssem antes mesmo ser notados. Mas se a cidade lá fora significava qualquer coisa, eles iriam a algum lugar.

Eu iria me colar a eles.

E eu faria minha decisão assim que eu soubesse que lado da balança eles iam pender. Ficar com eles até o fim, ou traí-los.

"Vai ficar olhando para nós até quando?" disse Kakuzu.

"Eu aceito. Mas eu não tenho nenhum desejo ainda, me desculpem."

Eu senti um bufo de alguém. E com três caras com máscara, eu não sabia qual deles.

Depois eu descobri que definitivamente não era Sasori. Entre Kakuzu e Madara, podia ser qualquer um deles. Eu tenho fortes razões para cada lado.

"Ok. A reunião acabou. Konan, você...fique com ele por um momento. Kakuzu, eu quero falar com você lá fora."

Eles saíram. Eu e Konan ficamos sozinhos. Ela passava a mão do cabelo insistentemente, tentando enrolar o cabelo com o indicador apesar do cabelo claramente não se submeter tão facilmente. Que comportamento inusual, eu me pergunto agora.

"O que achou da nossa pequena organização?" ela disse, olhando para mim diretamente, que me fez virar a cabeça na direção dela.

"Eles são...Um pouco fora do padrão."

"Hum" ela riu. "Não os culpe. Nos somos produtos do sistema."

"Que sistema?" eu perguntei.

Ela serenamente me explicou a tragédia coletiva da Akatsuki.

"O mundo fora dessa vila é um mundo cruel, Joseph. Meus pais foram mortos numa dessas estúpidas guerras ninja. A psicose é uma epidemia que afeta cada camada do sistema, até mesmo os líderes. Você devia ver o líder dos ninjas do trovão. Ele é um drogado em testosterona, que explode fácil. E justo como seus antecessores, faminto de poder. Sua nação é a maior dentre as grandes nações ninja, e também a mais cruel e desonrosa. Comparados a ele, homens como Sasori e Kisame são muito calmos e racionais."

"Que tipo de homens são Sasori e Kisame?" eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu.

"Pergunte a eles quando tiver a chance" disse ela. Havia algo estranho no sorriso nela, eu noto agora.

Eu naquele tempo, no entanto, me senti meio intimidado.

Ela pegou na minha mão, analisando-a.

"Ahn, o que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei.

"Vendo se você não tem marcas de estacas."

Eu gargalhei, nervosamente. Essa era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir.

Ela riu, largou a minha mão e disse sorrindo:

"Vamos, eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto."

* * *

_"Bom trabalho, Konan." disse Tobi._

_Eles agora estavam sentados numa mesa. 10 assentos, uma mesa metálica. Uma sala com duas portas em lados opostos, e uma luz incessante vinda do teto._

_"Apenas fazendo meu trabalho."_ _Ela disse calmamente, sua expressão dura como pedra._

_"Qual o propósito desta palhaçada? " perguntou Kakuzu._

_"Fazer o garoto leal a nós. Não existe laços mais profundos do que aqueles que são construídos com morte e sexo. Nós podemos cuidar da morte depois, quando ele começar a executar missões. Por agora, quando ele ainda está muito desconfiado de nós para nós o levarmos para fora da vila, nós usaremos sexo."_

_Kakuzu se virou para Konan, que estava com uma expressão fria no rosto._

_"E o quão longe nosso 'anjo' iria para preservar nossa última carta na manga?"_

_Pain abriu a boca, mas Konan foi mais rápida em responder a Kakuzu._

_"Eu não sou mais uma criança, Kakuzu. Eu farei o que for necessário, quando for necessário. Isso satisfaz a sua questão?"_

_Kakuzu cruzou os braços enquanto se reclinando em seu assento._

_Pain se dirigiu a Konan._

_"Lembre-se de...não se envolver muito. Ele é um instrumento a ser manipulado, e nada mais."_

_Konan concordou._

_"Não se preocupe. Eu não sou uma genin. Não mais."_

_"E a espada dele, Kakuzu? Alguma propriedade especial?" Perguntou Tobi._

_"E negra e mais dura que diamante...AHAHAHAHA!" Kakuzu riu espontaneamente._

_"Do que você está rindo?" Kisame perguntou._

_"Nada. Seres sem senso de humor."_

_Kakuzu voltou a ficar sério. Tobi entendeu a piada momentos depois e riu._

_"E corta?" Tobi perguntou._

_"Sim, sim. Não é a espada mais cortante do planeta, mas é prática."_

_"Estranho. Pensei que a espada do Demônio Negro tivesse um corte legendário." refletiu Sasori._

_"Talvez só aconteça se ele a estiver usando." respondeu Kisame._

_"Se for assim, vou deixar a espada com ele. Uma pena, podia vendê-la por um bom preço se tivesse uma qualidade extraordinária." falou Kakuzu._

_"E eu o impediria imediatamente de fazer isso. O Demônio Negro precisa dela assim como eu preciso da Samehada. É a lenda." disse Kisame._

_"Você já era um jounin sem a Samehada."apontou Tobi._

_"E ai daqueles que tomarem ela de mim. Assim como ai de quem fizer isso com ele. Dizem que ele é ainda mais perigoso sem a espada. Punhos de aço!" Então Kisame fez um gesto de soco com os punhos._

_"Kisame parece muito excitado hoje. Lembre-me de não deixar Sasori fazer o almoço novamente. Ele pode ter misturado substâncias alucinógenas." Falou Pain._

_"Atualmente Kisame é um grande fãs das histórias do Demônio Negro."comentou Tobi._

_"Realmente? Eu perdi o interesse depois daquela saga do Apocalipse. Tão absurda. E eu odiava aquelas crianças com seus animaizinhos." respondeu Sasori ._

_'"Do que diabos você está falando, Sasori? Aquilo foi incrível. Principalmente a última linha do Homem Mascarado: 'Cadela, é você?' quando ele foi acertado pela..." Kisame foi interrompido por Tobi._

_"Você disse Homem Mascarado, Kisame?" Pain ficou confuso. Que diabos seus subordinados estariam falando sobre?_ _Ele olhou pra Tobi._

_Tobi respondeu calmamente._

_"Sim, eu sei. Atualmente , eu pedi pra Kisame e Sasori ficarem só entre eles discutindo sobre esses quadrinhos que circulam por aí. Lembra-se, Kisame e Sasori?"_

_"Desculpe, chefe." EeKisame e Sasori ficaram quietos._

_"Mas é a vida dele mesmo?" perguntou Pain._

_"Você quer saber? Eu não. Podemos descobrir da pior forma. Eu li uma das sagas só por curiosidade e fiquei assustado." Tobi respondeu._

_"E vocês não tem medo, Kisame e Sasori?" perguntou Pain._

_"A morte chegará de um jeito ou de outro, chefe. Não importa se sabemos ou não." Sasori respondeu._

_"Mas o fato de sabermos torna a bem mas ameaçadora." disse Kakuzu._

_"Vamos encerrar esse assunto. E agora EU é que não quero saber disso." disse Pain._

_"Bem, fora desse assunto PESADO, eu gostaria de dizer que estou resignando minha posição. Por enquanto."disse Tobi._

_"E com quem você deixa o anel?" perguntou Pain._

_"Zetsu." disse ele, então fez uma pausa e recomeçou novamente._

_"Eu vou ainda frequentar este lugar. Por favor, me chamem de Tobi e não levem a sério nada que eu digo."_

_"Essas são as férias mais estranhas que eu já ouvi falar." comentou Kakuzu._

_"Apenas não pense muito nisso." respondeu Tobi._

_"Então, estamos acabados. Todo mundo pode dormir agora." concluiu Pain._

* * *

Um mês depois da minha "apresentação", Tobi voltou de uma viagem com um novo recruta. Um garoto de 13 anos, Itachi Uchiha. Eu fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que haviam soldados de elite tão novos no futuro.

* * *


	3. Ensino

Vamos dizer que meu tempo na Akatsuki foi viver num inferno na qual eu estava perfeitamente acomodado.

Meu quarto, como os dos outros membros, ficava na torre principal da Vila. Só havia um cômodo e um banheiro. No cômodo havia um guarda-roupa do lado esquerdo, uma cama no lado esquerdo e duas portas: uma para a fora e outra para o banheiro.

A cama tinha um lençol e travesseiro, e não era muito mais espaçosa do que poderia caber para uma só pessoa. Não era exatamente confortável, mas eu não queria fazer exigências. Atualmente, eu tinha medo de Pain mesmo depois de ter aceitado a proposta, então tentava evitar qualquer reclamação ou discussão que poderia irritá-lo. E isso foi antes de ver o que ele podia fazer em combate.

* * *

Depois que Konan já havia me apresentando minha residência, Kakuzu me levou até uma sala cheia de coisas cobertas com panos brancos na torre. Lá sobre uma mesa, sobre outro lençol branco,havia o objeto com quem eu fui encontrado. A espada negra. Um presente do meu padrinho. Seu nome era Lacrimosa, e eu a chamei assim porque cada vez que eu usava o meu chakra para lançar ondas de corte, a espada derramava uma substância negra, como se estivesse chorando. Mas a espada nunca parecia mudar de massa, muito como eu. Eu não entendi no começo, mas logo eu entendi que éramos almas gêmeas.

Fiquei a contemplando por alguns segundos. Então Kakuzu me livertou do transe com uma questão.

"Então, qual é a história de você e da espada?"

"Legado de família."

"Que família?"

"Eu recebi dela do meu padrinho. O homem que me adotou. Ele acreditava que eu teria um grande destino Kakuzu. Ele era um homem que acreditava em heróis, e eu era um herói para ele. Ele me deu a espada na esperança de eu trazer justiça ao mundo".

Kakuzu ficou parado por alguns segundos refletindo no que eu disse.

"Você está seguindo o sonho dele?" ele perguntou, curioso. Bem, talvez era só o que eu achava.

Eu ri nervosamente, enquanto colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Eu tentei."

Kakuzu bufou. Ele tentou se segurar, mas então a risada veio á todo vapor.

Eu fiquei lá, de sorriso amarelo, enquanto ele ria inexplicavelmente para o alto.

"Ahahahaha, você é muito engraçado" disse ele rindo, mas então ele ficou muito sério.

"Mas eu não gosto de heróis. Pessoas que sacrificam a única vida que eles tem por uma causa que nem eles entendem direito, e são na sua maioria esquecidos. E isso são aqueles que sucedem!"

Eu não sabia no momento, mas Kakuzu tinha um motivo mais pessoal para não acreditar em heróis que o comum cinismo.

Mas, na minha ignorância, eu me perguntei porque ele teria entrado numa organização como a Akatsuki.

"Kakuzu, por que você está aqui? Você não parece ser alguém que acreditaria em fazer algo tão grandioso como 'conquistar o mundo'."

Kakuzu cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado.

"Faz perfeito sentido para mim. Eu estou ganhando dinheiro e poder."

Eu baixei o rosto, refletindo sobre o que Kakuzu disse.

Eu levantei a minha mão em direção á espada embainhada.

"Aqueles que não tem a própria vontade...São dirigidos pela vontade dos outros. Isso não é bom ou mau, mas é o caminho do Pain que você quer seguir?"

Eu despertei uma chama na mente do Kakuzu. Eu me pergunto como as coisas seriam diferentes se eu não tivesse.

"Talvez." ele respondeu.

Eu peguei a espada e sai.

* * *

Konan foi, de todos os ninjas da Akatsuki, a mais perto do que eu poderia chamar de "mestre". Não ela foi minha mestre, sem dúvidas.

Dia sim, dia não, ela me acordava ás cinco da manhã, me mandava lavar o rosto (sujeira ainda gruda em mim, sabe) e me acompanhava até um ponto fora da vila numa floresta próxima.

Era ali, nos bosques, entre troncos caídos e clareiras, que ela me ensinou os básicos do ninjutsu.

Neste ponto, foi quando eu decidi fazer as perguntas básicas.

"Então, o que é esse ninjutsu?"

"É uma...sabe agora que você me perguntou, eu não sei. É uma coisa...uma coisa que muda o mundo. Uma força que transforma a realidade como conhecemos, segundo a vontade daquele que a usa."

"Ah, então é como mágica."

Konan olhou para mim com estranheza.

"O que é mágica?"

Meus olhos vagaram ao redor a floresta de volta para ela.

"É uma coisa...uma coisa que muda o mundo. Uma força que transforma a realidade como conhecemos, segundo a vontade daquele que a usa."

"Como isso é diferente de ninjutsu?"

"Como isso é...me mostre como ninjutsu é, e eu te mostro de volta."

Ela se moveu para a esquerda de de mim, virada para a direita. Ela ergueu a mão direita, fez sinais de mão, colocou a mão na frente da boca com os dedos dobrados, formando um funil entre o indicador e o polegar, e abriu a boca.

Um jato de água saiu da boca dela como um jato que se expandia como se distanciava da boca, atingindo o tronco de uma árvore.

Acho que ela o fez fraco de propósito.

"Isso é ninjutsu." disse ela, baixando o braço.

"Isso está extinto." eu respondi.

Ela se virou para mim com surpresa.

"Isso não existia no seu tempo?"

Eu me movi a frente dela, olhando para água, para notar algo diferente.

"Eu ouvi que os japoneses tinham guerreiros capazes de fazer isso nos tempos antigos...Sinais de mão para usar mágica, sem uso de varas ou outros instrumentos de mágica, nem mesmo palavras especiais..."

Konan parecia desorientada pelo que eu disse.

"Acho que temos um problema de comunicação..."

"Ahn?"

"O que é japonês?"

Eu sei como nomes japoneses são e como eles se parecem, mesmo que eu nunca tenha chegado perto do Japão(você pode agradecer ao meu padrinho por isso). Embora nenhum deles parecessem japoneses, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori,Kisame and Kakuzu tinham nomes muitos japoneses, e o pensamento de que o conhecimento de Japão havia sido perdido para eles depois de inumeráveis anos não tinha passado pela minha cabeça ainda.

"Uma nação composta de ilhas do meu tempo. É muito fraca militarmente. Bem, quem não é. Eu ouvi histórias sobre o tempo que eles eram uma nação poderosa procurando dominar seus vizinhos, e de quando eles se fecharam para o mundo exterior, e histórias muito mais antigas sobre demônios e guerreiros das sombras...Mas, eles são uma ruína esperando para ser destruída agora."

"Por quê?"

Eu olhei para o céu. Konan olhou também, provavelmente tentando seguir qualquer que seria minha explicação para isso.

"Fogo desceu dos céus, Konan. Os humanos criaram armas tão poderosas que poderiam bloquear a luz do sol com a poeira da explosão. E, por algum motivo miserável, eles decidiram usar todas. Ao mesmo tempo."

Nem por um segundo Konan desconfiou que esse tipo de arma não existia. Acho que era por que ele já tinha perdido qualquer idealismo pelo tempo que a encontrei.

Não que eu as tivesse visto. Minhas memórias não vão tão longe.

Hum, é estranho dizer isso. Meu leitor pode ser de qualquer período do tempo. Acho que posso dizer que minhas memórias começam depois desse fato.

"Então, vamos começar o treinamento?" disse Konan, me fazendo voltar a realidade.

"Ahn, sim."

"Primeiro, demonstre-me o poder dessa sua espada. Uma única vez. Não quero que você devaste a floresta"

Eu entendi e desembainhei a espada.

Embora eu não a tivesse usado mais que alguns dias para mim, haviam passado talvez milênios. No entanto, o tempo no gelo, ou talvez algum poder obscuro que eu não conhecia, a haviam mantido brilhante como sempre. Bem, brilhante como uma espada de lâmina negra pode ser.

Eu deixei a bainha descansar na grama, e segurei o cabo com as duas mãos, erguendo a espada no ar.

Eu não precisava das duas mãos para atacar, obviamente. Mas o meu padrinho dizia que eu precisava me concentrar, que minhas emoções controlavam o corte, e que se eu precisasse cortar mais profundamente, eu tinha que usar a minha vontade.

Bem, certamente não era o meu corpo que eu tinha que usar.

Konan observou tudo pacientemente ao meu lado.

"Melhor você ficar fora do raio da minha espada" eu disse.

Ela se afastou sem sequer produzir um som.

Eu baixei a espada, tirei a mão direita do cabo e dei uma rápida curva para a esquerda para então girar violentamente a espada para a direita, gerando uma onda que cortou á arvore á minha frente, fazendo ela cair de lado. Minhas memórias da árvore não eram boas em especial, mas aquele corte geralmente cortaria dois homens um á frente do outro ao meio, então acho que ela não era muito resistente.

Eu já sabia controlar essa coisa de chakra e tal desde o começo (mesmo se antes eu não chamava aquela energia de qualquer coisa em particular), mas aqueles sinais de mão eram completamente estranhos pra mim. Levou algum tempo pra eu conseguir fazer um jutsu com perfeição. E dois e três. E quatro. Mas aquela coisa que ensinam pros novatos, como andar em árvores e na água? Muito fácil.

Então, eu passei para jutsus de manipulação dos elementos.

"Trovão." Ela disse com absoluta certeza depois de ver o papel enrugar. Aparentemente, dependendo do que acontecia com um pedaço de papel quando eu passava chakra para ele, isso revelava minha afinidade elemental.

"Então?"

"Eu não conheço todos os elementos." disse Konan. Ela disse que provavelmente Kakuzu conhecia isso, devido ao seu status "especial".

Se dicionários tivessem fotos, Kakuzu seria o retrato do pão-duro.

Ele tinha cinco corações. Cada coração, um elemento. Se eu entendi bem como aquilo funcionava, os "corações" não eram corações: eram objetos que armazenavam a alma da vítima. Os fios negros eram o corpo. Kakuzu não era um homem, era cinco.

Ele nem sequer podia ser morto normalmente. Acha que podia matá-lo com golpe na cabeça, desde que ele tinha cinco corações? Haha, a cabeça dela tava no peito...Kakuzu não era um ser humano, era algo a mais, da qual haviam cinco.

Ele me explicou o básico sobre esse tipo de ninjutsu elementais.

"Agora, trovão é um elemento especial. Ele costuma exigir muito do usuário. Não é inteligente usá-lo como projétil em si porque demora muito tempo pra carregar e você não pode prever o movimento dos adversário com precisão suficiente pra acertar;mas carregar projeteis com eletricidade pode aumentar sua penetração. Em vez disso, você tem que usar o trovão como uma armadura. Nos dois caminhos que isso vai. Proteger o seu corpo de ataques e esmagando cabeças com suas mãos de metal...Metaforicamente falando."

Basicamente, eu tinha que aprender a cobrir com meu chakra o meu corpo e então criar uma armadura de eletricidade. Uma vez que aprendesse isso, eu tinha que aprender a carregar meus ataques com eletricidade. Projeteis, socos, cabeçadas, chutes, minha espada...

Defendendo eu seria uma tartaruga, e meus ataques físicos seriam como uma batida de trem. E minhas kunais, carregadas com eletricidade, deviam cortar os adversários com uma bala.

Bem, é como deveria ser.

* * *

Madara mudou sua máscara para algo mais...extravagante na segunda vez que nós encontramos.

Ele também ele agia mais infantilmente, e descartou seu robe da Akatsuki por um robe genérico negro.

Ninguém me explicou essa súbita mudança.

 Foi...estranho.

"Oooooooooi!" disse ele, me recebendo depois de eu voltar de uma sessão de treinamento.

"Ahn, oi Mada..."

"Me chame de Tobi! Eu sou Tobi agora!"

"Okaaaayyyy...." eu disse, desconcertadamente.

"Tobi quer ser seu amigo. Tudo bem?" disse ele, fazendo um sinal de positivo com o braço estendido em direção á minha cara.

"Ahn, bem?" colocando a mão na nuca.

"Yaaaaaay!" disse ele, girando ao redor de mim.

Eu olhei pra trás em direção á Konan. Ele desviou á vista, aparentemente também embaraçada.

* * *

Ah, Itachi... Ele...Vamos dizer que ele...Ele era...distraído. Parecia sempre estar num mundo distante de nós. Sumia algumas vezes, por dias, sei lá onde, mas sempre me ensinou a manejar armas quando Konan exigia dele.

Eu disse que era bom em manejar a espada (bem, eu e ela fazíamos um bom trabalho, se eu era um bom espadachim eu não sou um adequado juiz, principalmente porque minha estratégias geralmente envolvia duplo apunhalamento num infeliz mortal ) e ele decidiu não me treinar nas espadas.

Shurikens, kunais, CORRENTES. ele me ensinou tudo. Correntes, ele disse, eram boas pra criar um círculo de defesa, e estender minha área de ataque.

Isso acabou sendo útil. Óbvio, eu não deveria estar falando sobre isso se não fosse útil no futuro.

Que diabos, isso não é uma história de ficção, é minha biografia, eu posso contar quantos detalhes randômicos eu quiser.

* * *

Sasori era um cara muito apressado pra quem dizia que arte devia durar pra sempre. Quero dizer, isso não implicava lentidão? Aparentemente,não.

O quarto dele era um local muito bem arrumado. Bem, enquanto ele recebia visitas ao menos. Mesas de cirurgia cobertas, caixões fechados. Bem, de qualquer jeito, sempre que eu estava lá, ele me pedia pra sentar numa mesa vazia e começava as injeções. Basicamente Sasori me achava a cobaia perfeita para seus experimentos:mais durável que humanos normais e sempre vivo para dar um relatório de sintomas depois que o veneno era injetado.

Você deve estar pensando que eu era louco pra me submeter de própria vontade á uma tortura dessas, mesmo sabendo que eu ia viver. Talvez eu fosse, mas Konan tinha que me persuadir a isso. Eu tinha um instinto na nuca que me dizia que ela não estava me persuadindo de vontade própria, mas nunca desconfiei de algo maior que simples cooperação entre ela e o Sasori.

* * *

Kakuzu era um velho bastardo e amargo. Ele tinha suas razões, mas depois de 30 anos, eu achei que a raiva dele já teria passado. Bem, uma lição que eu acabei aprendendo dele: 30, 15, 16 anos, não importa quanto tempo, algumas coisas simplesmente não vão embora. Raiva, rancor, ódio. Pra falar a verdade, isso só torna elas piores em algum caso.

Pain achou que sua amargura seria perfeito como um professor de história. Alguém que me ensinasse sobre o mundo, transformado depois de vários séculos.

O que tínhamos basicamente era um quartinho apertado, com pouca largura e muito comprimento . Kakuzu nem tinha uma mesa, eu ficava numa carteira até grande demais pro quarto e havia um quadro negro minúsculo no fundo.

Kakuzu nunca desenhou no quadro, provavelmente pra economizar giz. Em fato, eu não tinha caderno, pra economizar papel. E juro por Deus, a humanidade jamais desenvolveria a escrita se dependesse da pão-durice do Kakuzu.

"Então, Kakuzu, o que me pode dizer sobre a história do mundo desde que eu fui congelado?"

"Qual foi a última coisa que se lembra?"

"Ahn, uma guerra na Ásia Central?" eu disse. Kakuzu olhou pra mim com curiosidade.

"Ásia? O que é Ásia?" eu percebi logo que a enrascada que eu havia me metido era bem grande se as pessoas nem sem lembravam mais o que era Ásia. Eu decidi fazer uma diferente pergunta.

"Kakuzu, como o mundo começou?"

"Bem, ninguém sabe. A coisa mais antiga que sabemos foi que havia guerras no mundo antigo. E então um monge chamado Sábio dos Seis Caminhos inventou ninjutsu, supostamente feito para a paz, mas as pessoas logo degeneraram isso em uma arma de guerra. E isso é tudo que sabemos."

"Isso é muito vago. O que veio a seguir?"

"Dois clãs, chamados Uchiha e Senju, começaram a ensinar os outros clã ninjutsu. Tem algo lá sobre os Hyuuga estarem envolvidos de algum jeito, mas nunca é devidamente explicado. Os documentos começam a falar de coisas como se já soubéssemos delas. Clãs, famílias, senhores feudais,demônios, mapas, guerras, regiões. E como se alguém tivesse cortado o inicio do livro e começado no meio. E é uma enrolação só.O lorde feudal do país do Ferro tentou organizar o que tinha, mas isso é informação que nunca chega fora de lá por razões que só políticos explicam e ninguém tá muito interessado em história mesmo."

"Mas gente como você consegue?" eu perguntei.

"Não vai achar nada que seja útil, garoto. Mas eu posso explicar as ultimas décadas em detalhe. Afinal, eu estava lá."

"E qual vai ser a primeira lição?"

"Como o Primeiro Hokage morreu. Eu não estava lá, o filho da mãe que fez isso não viveu aquela noite pra contar, mas a Folha esconde esse segredo como se isso fosse o buraco que leva diretamente pra cama do Hokage."

* * *

 


	4. Você Quer Salvar O Mundo?

Uma das coisas que mais me deixava curioso é como Pain e os outros sabiam quem eu era. Eu perguntei várias vezes, mas eles diziam que era um segredo que devia ser protegido a todo custo.

Após muita reflexão, eu cheguei a conclusão de o que quer que seja que Pain tinha que continha um segredo sobre mim, também contava sobre minha história neste mundo do futuro, e eles estavam deliberadamente tentando evitar alguma coisa. Talvez evitar algo que eu fizesse. Ou de eu descobrir algo que eu fiz.

Algo que eu só poderia descobrir se lesse o documento(s) relatando minha vida aqui.

Eu pensei em procurar por esse documento, mas eu próprio comecei a ter medo da informação pensando nisso. Saber o futuro pode ser uma coisa assustadora. Se ver alguém lendo seus movimentos te faz perder a sensação de auto-controle, ver o seu futuro escrito te faz perder o livre-arbítrio, e isso era para mim tudo que tínhamos.

Tínhamos. A verdade é que eu mudei, e não acredito mais nisso.

Um dia, no entanto, eu vi algo debaixo da minha cama.

Era uma caixa cheia de histórias em quadrinhos. Eram intituladas "A História do Lobo Negro".

Eu cocei a cabeça, pensando quem e porque havia colocado aquilo ali, as decidi ler só por curiosidade.

A história era sobre um homem vivendo numa era pós-apocalíptica, aparentemente.O céu parecia estar numa eterna tempestade, mas nunca chovia. Parecia que o homem dormia em pé ou coisa do tipo, porque algumas vezes, as imagens flutuavam do cenário devastado para alguma espécie de dimensão vermelha, onde ele via uma pessoa com o corpo envolvido por correntes, sendo suspendida no ar.

Ele chegava há uma fortaleza colossal, onde os últimos sobreviventes da humanidade viviam, mas assim que ele chegou eles o jogaram numa sessão da fortaleza cheio de criminosos, o culpando por crimes que ele havia cometido séculos atrás. Sim, ele era um imortal como eu.

O protagonista não se parecia comigo, mas algo me dizia que isso era parte da minha "lenda".

Um dia, lendo essas histórias, Konan chegou de surpresa na minha porta. Eu não sabia se tentava esconder o que estava lendo ou perguntava a ela sobre como a caixa tinha parado ali.

Ela olhou para o volume com curiosidade.

"Então, se divertindo?"

"Sabe de onde isso veio?" eu perguntei.

Ela andou até mim e se sentou do meu lado na cama.

"O que é sobre?" ela disse, olhando pras páginas do libro

Eu dei pra ela, que começou a folhear as páginas.

"Uma coisa que eu achei debaixo da cama um dia. Tem volumes inteiros aqui." eu disse.

Eu olhei no que ela estava vendo, desde que ela não me respondeu. O protagonista jogando o seu(invulnerável) pequeno ajudante(que gritava e esperneava como uma criança) na boca de um monstro.

"Acho que é do Kisame. Ele costuma gastar o dinheiro que sobra em coisinhas infantis como essa."

Ela me deu o volume de volta.

"Então, como termina a série?" ela disse.

"Ainda não terminei." eu disse.

"Você não devia deixar as coisas inacabadas" disse ela, me dando o volume de volta e saindo.

Eu li até o fim a conselho dela, mas a edição final terminava sem conclusão, justo quando o protagonista ia lutar contra o grupo de monstros que destruíram a cidade, mas a esse ponto todo mundo na cidade estava morto. Não havia nada ganhar na vitória, exceto vingança.

Eu me perguntei se esse era o meu destino.

* * *

_No alto da torre, Konan estava examinando Nagato. Nem ela nem ele podiam entender o poder do Rinnegan completamente, mas ela não gostava dos sangramentos que aquelas barras negras causavam em Nagato. Como ninja médica, ela sentia a necessidade de examinar o corpo dele para ver o tamanho das aberturas em seu corpo e tentar diminuir os sangramentos._

_Isso sem contar que ela desconfiava que Nagato tinha pensamentos suicidas. Ele tinha dores crônicas graças ao dano nas pernas sofrido há anos e ela temia que isso poderia fazer ele esquecer a promessa que ambos fizeram de tornar o sonho de paz de Yahiko realidade._

_Em fato, ela começou a ficar mais preocupada quando Madara calculou e Sasori(usando suas marionetes) achou o corpo daquele "imortal" com base num documento antigo dos Uchiha. O auto-estima de Nagato nunca foi alto, e ela temia que a perspectiva de derrota o faria jogar tudo nas mãos daquele estranho enquanto ele avançaria sobre os seus inimigos numa investida suicida._

_"Konan, o quão longe você foi com ele?" perguntou Nagato._

_No momento, ela estava observando o tórax dele. Por alguma razão, não importasse o quanto ele se alimentava, Nagato jamais engordava, e em fato ela sentiu que ele estava ficando mais magro, perigosamente fraco. Ela se perguntava se isso era algum efeito colateral do uso do Caminho dos Fantasmas Famintos._

_"Eu procurei ser discreta." respondeu a kunoichi. "Eu dou alguns sorrisos, alguns gestos ambíguos, eu não quero dar sinais muito exagerados que possam fazer ele suspeitar de mim."_

_Pegando uma das seringas sobre uma mesa ao lado dela, ela a encheu com um líquido azul-marinho e se preparou para injetá-lo no ombro de Nagato._

_"Em outras palavras, você está sendo... " disse o líder da Akatsuki._

_Uma dor excruciante cortou Pain nesse momento, quase como se o próprio ombro estivesse sendo cortado do corpo._

_"O que diabos é isso?" disse o líder da Akatsuki numa voz tão fina como o de uma garotinha._

_"Honestamente?" disse Konan, estoicamente._

_"Sim?" respondeu Nagato._

_"Gelo daquele bloco derretido e misturado. Sasori achou que talvez servisse como soro regenerador."_

_'Isso é estúpido." afirmou o cético ruivo._

_"Neste mundo de demônios e fantasmas, o que é estúpido?" falou Konan, pensando naquela estaca sem sangue._

_Ela duvidava que ele fosse realmente imortal, mas certamente ele não era fácil de matar._

* * *

Meses depois, Kisame abertamente me deu outra edição da história de quadrinhos quando eu voltei do treinamento.

Nós não trocamos palavras. Ele apenas me deu a edição e bateu nos meus ombros.

Konan não gostou daquilo.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto. Eu sentei na cama segurando o livro, olhando para o cover, enquanto ela se encostou na parede do lado da porta.

A edição era mais grossa que as anteriores. Na capa, não havia nada, mais olhos vermelhos, mais como dois círculos de sangue, com veias finas vermelho-amarelas sobre um fundo preto.

"Não vai ler isso?" disse ela.

Eu movi o braço com os quadrinhos na direção dela.

"Leia. Esta é a minha história."

Ela andou até mim, pegou o livro calmamente, se sentou, cruzou as pernas e começou a ler.

Eu baixei a cabeça, a repousando sobre um encontro entre minhas duas mãos.

Eu sabia que ela estava olhando para mim. Isso e sua voz vindo diretamente nos meus ouvidos.

"Você quer que eu descreva as ilustrações para você?" disse ela,rolando as páginas.

"Sim" eu respondi.

Eu comecei a ouvir.

O herói derrotava todos os vilões com grande dificuldade mas, com sua imortalidade, nada podia feri-lo permanentemente, nem mesmo aprisioná-lo.

Ele refletiu sobre isso depois de derrotar o último, se perguntando porque eles fizeram esforços tão fúteis para destruí-lo, e qual eram os motivos dos seus ataques.

Ele olhou para a marca no seu braço. Era uma tatuagem escrita em runas:

"Proteja até o último dos humanos, até que o último deles pare de respirar."

Ele se sentou sobre as ruínas da cidade e suspirou.

Para sua surpresa, uma criatura gigante sai de um portal formado ao redor de runas que subitamente apareciam no céu.

A criatura diz que é um Deus e que deu ao herói o poder da imortalidade de modo que ele poderia proteger e entender a humanidade.

Ele quer que o imortal se torne o Deus de um Novo Mundo, mas apenas uma vez que "o último humano pare de respirar".

O herói se levanta e olha para a cidade em ruínas e diz onde está o último humano que respira.

Konan me diz que a cena corta para uma menina adolescente, coberta de sangue, agachada sobre os escombros.

Ela chora sobre seus joelhos, sozinha.

Uma criatura mecânica, que tinha aparecido antes na história em ondas como parte de um exército mecânico de um dos vilões, impala ela, fazendo o grito ecoar pelos céus, espantando os animais ainda vivos.

O herói ouve o grito. A criatura ri.

A tatuagem no braço do herói começou a brilhar vermelha.

A criatura diz que mentiu. Seu único desejo era destruir todos os humanos e construir um novo mundo das ruínas, e que agora ele só precisava matar o verdadeiro último ser humano. O herói.

A marca começa a ter um efeito estranho no herói. Seu corpo começa a ser envolvido por uma massa negra. Ao fim da transformação, Konan diz que ele se torna a criatura da capa.

A criatura ri da forma que o herói assumiu e se transforma num gigante maior ainda, dizendo que agora ele só precisa de um dedo para esmagar o herói, mas vai lhe dar a "glória" de morrer por uma mão.

E tenta esmagá-lo, mas o herói/monstro resiste e repele sua mão.

O herói se agacha, parecendo se contorcer em dor raiva.

Konan disse que os balões de pensamento diziam **"** **vingança, raiva,** **ódio** " repetidamente,.

O herói começa a crescer também. Konan dizia que as letras de **"** **vingança, raiva,** **ódio** " ficavam pequenas, cada vez mais pequenas, como se indicasse que ele estava perdendo a humanidade.

O monstro se transforma e cresce, se transformando num coiote humanoide de pedra.

Ele agora está do mesmo tamanho que o "Deus", que está espantado com a transformação.

O herói não deixa tempo para a criatura mecânica agir, e o soca bem no coração.

Os céus ficam vermelhos, como se algo de terrível estivesse acontecido.

O monstro negro tira o "coração" da criatura mecânica, que cai tombada no chão, morta.

Usando alguma espécia de poder de absorção, a monstro engole o coração através da pele.

Quando os líquidos do coração mecânico chega ao peito da monstro, o monstro começa a ficar sólido, com suas veias vermelhas virando como irregularidades numa rocha.

O próprio monstro se transforma, virando em algo como uma imensa árvore sobre as ruínas.

Suas raízes começam a absorver os cadáveres humanos sobre a cidade, as incorporando a seu tronco.

Konan me diz que as caixas de narração dizem que muitos anos passam.

Anos depois, a árvore, agora cheia de folhas, cercada por uma floresta, e mais imensa do que nunca, tem uma brecha aberta bem no meio dela, mostrando um liquido marrom e negro parecido com seiva se movendo dentro dela.

Uma coisa sai dessa brecha. Um golem corcunda, de olhos vermelhos e pele escura, que cai ao chão como uma pedra.

O golem se ergue usando os braços, e se vira para olhar para a brecha de onde veio. Ele vê a figura de uma mulher se formando na brecha, como um molde de barro branco.

Seus olhos e cabeça não se movem, mas a narração diz que ele está sofrendo de uma imensa tristeza. Mas ele não pode derramar lágrimas, e ele não tem boca para falar. Ele não pode sentir as coisas ou provar do seu gosto. Ele nem sequer pode cheirar. Ele pode apenas ver e ouvir.

Ele abaixa a cabeça e se vira, andando no vazio, para o meio da floresta que cerca a árvore.

E então, como Konan me diz, o narrador é revelado para ser seu parceiro, que não era humano e nem foi morto pelos vilões, mas desapareceu algumas edições antes se eu me lembro, observando o monstro corcunda de uma distância.

Ele diz em sua narração que o golem ainda procura por uma cura para a sua condição.

"E esta é a história da morte do Demônio Negro". disse Konan fechando a revista.

"O que você acha?" eu pergunto.

"Eu achei o final meio inconclusivo, faltaram explicações sobre sua última transformação, o deus mecânico e a origem da tatuagem, mas acho que a mulher na seiva da árvore quer dizer que os humanos vão renascer da árvore. Mas não como o golem, e ele tenta gritar em angústia diante disso."

"Por quê?" eu perguntei.

"Você não sabe? Um imortal já é separado dos humanos em tão muitas coisas. Como um imortal pode conviver o fato de estar preso na forma abominável de um golem que não pode nada mais que se mover, sem orelhas, sentido tátil, boca?"

Konan colocou a história em quadrinhos sobre os meus joelhos e...me deu um beijo do lado da testa.

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ela, que se levantou e colocou a mão nos meus ombros, sorrindo.

"Não deixe essa história te afetar, ok? É só...uma história."

Eu olhei para ela se virar e sair do quarto.

Eu peguei a história e olhei para o capa.

Aqueles olhos ameaçadores...Eu os veria de novo?

* * *

Um dia eu e Kisame tivemos que resgatar o cadáver dum certo homem.

Este homem tinha uma kekkei genkai, e seu país natal queria evitar que seu corpo fosse usado em pesquisas para copiar sua habilidade especial.

Não exatamente o mais cansativo dos trabalhos, uma vez que você mata as pessoas resgatando o corpo.

Esse trabalho usualmente pertencia a ninjas caçadores, mas aparentemente eles não tinham feito seu trabalho direito.

Quando nós estávamos fazendo a viagem de volta, eu perguntei a Kisame sobre o passado dele.

Ele não teve reservas. Ele disse que era um "limpador de lixo" na Nevóa, alguém que fazia coisas sujas para preservar a nação da Água.

Ele achava isso tudo ridículo e sem sentido, mas sua sede por sangue o mantia satisfeito.

Foi então que ele encontrou Madara, que lhe ofereceu uma chance para mudar o mundo, dar ao mundo um sentido, foi assim que Kisame descreveu o objetivo da Akatsuki.

E ele se juntou a organização.

Tinha algo nessa história que não se encaixava.

Kakuzu me disse uma vez de um rumor do Mizukage, o líder dos ninjas da Nevóa, ter sido controlado por um genjutsu.

Mas quando explicando o período de governo dele, ele descreveu uma politica de promoção de ninjas que envolvia cruel assassinato entre estudantes.

Isso não combinava com Madara, então deixei isso de lado.

* * *

Uma rua dos mortos. Cadáveres espalhados para todos os lados. E uma cidade em chamas.

O cavalheiro negro via a tudo com calma. Ele caminhou calmamente em direção a um homem ainda agonizante. Segurou sua cabeça com as mãos  e perguntou.

"Quem fez isso?"

"A Rosa. A Luz. A Santa."

"Obrigado pela sua cooperação. Eu vou **ENCERRAR** a sua **AGONIA**." As mãos de metal então pressionaram a cabeça do homem até explodir.

Tentando limpar as mãos dos restos da cabeça, ele falou sozinho sobre o que o homem tinha falado.

"Esses idiotas estão indo muito a Igreja."

Ele olhou para os prédios em chamas e apenas caminhou para a frente.

* * *

 


	5. Malaquias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O passado, antes dos ninjas.

 

* * *

Num certo ponto da Terra, existe uma planície. Nessa planície, há um acampamento. Dali, você pode uma cidade pequena á distância.

Nesse acampamento, vivia um grupo de samurais, ou "guerreiros da espada". Na verdade, não havia nada japonês ou honroso sobre estes samurais. Eles eram guerreiros com a capacidade de lançar ondas de chakra, nada mais, nada menos.

Seu líder, e a pessoa que os ensinou essa arte, é conhecido como Lobo Branco.

Ele é incrivelmente velho,velho o bastante para ter fundado a arte e mesmo assim ter assistido seu grupo se dividir em inúmeras facções.

Seu grupo são mercenários andarilhos, movendo-se de terra para terra, á procura de trabalho.

Nesta era de guerras contínuas, os samurais prosperam da miséria e ódio de outros.

Mas o mundo ia mudar.

A fera ia despertar e destruir, e através dela a humanidade alcançaria uma nova "arte".

E com isso, uma nova era nasceria.

Mas esta não seria uma Era de Ouro.

* * *

Um homem sai de uma das tenda do acampamento, e é logo abordado por um dos soldados mais jovens.

Aparentando ter acabado sair da adolescência, com sua espada embainhada nas costas, ele ainda não vestia a distinta armadura que o marcaria como o Demônio Negro. Mas era só uma questão de tempo.

Um homem mais velho discute com o jovem sobre quando eles devem começar a se mover. O samurai veterano percebe a pressa na voz do jovem, mas o assegura que eles sairão na hora mais adequada.

Ele andou até sair do acampamento, e olhou ao redor. Ele não percebeu qualquer sinal de suas filhas, e sentou num banquinho que alguns de seus homens provavelmente tinham abandonado ali pela grama.

E ele esperou.

Refletindo bem, ele percebeu que pelas duas semanas que seu exército estava ali, sua filha mais velha ia para a cidade e demorava muito mais que o necessário que comprar comida ou levar as coisas dos mercenários para lavar na cidade.

Claro, ele tinha certeza que seus homens iam "se divertir" na cidade, mas havia algo diferente na expressão dela.

E ele certamente não suspeitava (ou queria) que sua primogênita estivesse fazendo qualquer outra coisa que cumprindo suas funções e praticando a arte da guerra, mas havia um instinto quase que materno que lhe dizia que algo estava errado.

Talvez fosse uma dessas coisas que você ganha quando é um pai solteiro.

Além da natureza, ele também podia ouvir a conversa fiada entre os homens que ficavam de guarda no acampamento.

Basicamente, eles discutiam trabalhos que tinham feito, mulheres, comida, bebida, seus passados, coisas estranhas.

O Lobo Branco sabia que era logo hora de se mover. Eles estavam ficando sem assunto e tédio é bom motivo para revolta. E saques. E estupro.

Logo que seus homens começaram a voltar, ele começou a sentir um aperto no coração.

Quando a silhueta de sua filha ficou distinta, ele também sentiu medo. Ele havia chegado.

Ele não era figura das lendas agora, mas o samurai sabia. Ele mudaria o mundo.

Para muito pior.

O samurai tinha duas filhas. As duas adotadas. A história da mais nova...não deve ser contada aqui.

A mais nova era uma garota de cabelos brancos, vestindo uma jaqueta branca com um capuz. O tapa-olho no olho direito não parecia ser uma vestimenta, mas como um instrumento mecânico, mas isto não é algo para ser tratado aqui também. Ela correu á frente dos outros para falar com o seu pai primeiro.

"Pai, Justice quer te apresentar o novo namorado."

Justice era um apelido. O samurai, apesar de ter ensinado a alguns desses homens o termo, não queria que nenhum deles chamasse sua filha pelo seu nome real.

Ele nunca explicou a ninguém o codinome, no entanto.

A filha mais nova era chamada de Maria, mas nenhum dos homens, velhos ou jovens, ousavam falar com ela a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário. O Lobo Branco era ainda mais agarrado a ela que a mais velha. Estranhamente, de vem em quando o Lobo Branco a chamava de Runo.

O espadachim não precisava ouvir as palavras da criança para entender seu significado.

Ele poderia ter se impressionado com a palavra "novo", mas ele estava muito concentrado no atual do que em exes da qual ele nunca tinha ouvido falar.

"Entre na tenda, Runo. Eu e ele vamos ter que uma pequena conversa, punho pra punho."

"Posso ver?"

Talvez por confiar na fibra moral de suas filhas, talvez porque achar que era sem sentido esconder delas, o Lobo nunca reprimiu o conhecimento da violência de suas filhas.

No entanto, isso teve um efeito inesperado em Maria: ela gostou daquilo. Claro, de um jeito infantil e inocente, mas matar pessoas era uma pequena preocupação moral para ela. O Lobo perguntava para si mesmo se o mesmo aconteceria se fosse alguém que ela se importasse. Sentindo que um mercenário deveria realmente não se preocupar com as mortes que aconteciam e causava, ele nunca procurou corrigir isso.

"Não, acredite em mim, o cérebro dele vai ficar com textura de salsa mexida quando eu terminar." disse ele, apesar de pensar que isso não seria efetivo.

"Tudo bem." Ela passou por ele e se dirigiu ás tendas.

O mercenário se perguntou se isso era porque ela não gostava de salsa na comida.

A mais velha era uma garota cujo cabelo se apoiava nas linhas entre vermelho ou laranja. O vestido vermelho era uma relíquia da qual não se sabia a origem, especialmente desde que o Lobo Branco mantia segredo sobre suas origens.

O mercenário nunca obrigou suas filhas a seguir sua profissão. Se a mais nova o seguia, era de devoção ao pai.

A mais velha, no entanto, apesar de treinada no combate da lança(algo que o espadachim nunca compreendeu, e teve que pedir um companheiro mercenário para ensiná-la), nunca demonstrou quaisquer interesses na guerra e na matança. Tinha procurado trabalhos mais "passivos"( de defesa ou roubo de informações, mesmo que ela não exatamente se encaixava na personalidade de um espião) e chegou mesmo a pensar em ingressar num convento quando mais jovem, mas desistiu, dizendo que não era o "destino" da família.

Isso levou a um sermão de um minuto que pareciam horas do mercenário dizendo que ele havia abandonado seu trabalho como sacerdote há eras atrás e que ela não deveria trazê-lo a distância de seu ouvido.

E eis a ironia. Agora ele a via ao lado de um outro tipo de clérigo. Um que não exigia celibato para manter seu posto.

Ao lado dela, estava o monge, vestindo um robe comum, quase miserável. Típico de um andarilho.

O espadachim cruzou os braços, esperando sua filha mais velha começar o diálogo ao se aproximar.

Ela passou de uma expressão alegre para uma de ansiosidade ao ver seu pai tão sério, esperando que ela começasse o diálogo.

"Pai, este é..."

"Eu sei o nome dele."

Ela se confundiu. Ela jurava que seu pai não a havia seguido.

O Lobo Branco não esperou ela continuar a conversa, e se dirigiu ao monge grosseiramente.

"Saia daqui e não chegue nem a um quilômetro perto dos meus homens."

Justice saiu do seu transe para ver seu pai agir agressivamente, quase como se ele estivesse diante de uma ameaça.

"Pai?"

O monge permaneceu calmo diante do que foi praticamente uma ameaça. Era como se isto tivesse acontecido um milhão de vezes.

"O que eu fiz ao senhor?" perguntou ele, calmamente.

O samurai permaneceu imóvel.

"Nada. Você apenas existe." respondeu o samurai.

O monge não foi movido também um milímetro.

A filha tomou a palavra.

"Pai, por favor, isso não faz nenhum sentido. Diga-me, por que você rejeita o..."

Um som agudo foi ouvido nesse momento. Os céus se tremeram como uma onda flutuante estivesse se movendo em direção ao oeste. O samurai olhou para cima, e viu como um projétil negro colossal passou voando pelos céus e em direção a algum ponto distante. Ele entendia o que isso significava.

"O Dez..."

"Caudas." disse o monge.

Logo a visão da explosão distante veio, e junto o tremor e o som do impacto, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Todos se tentaram segurar em alguma coisa, mas o samurai quase sobrenaturalmente se manteve firme.

O samurai sabia. Era tempo.

* * *

 


	6. Orochimaru e Hidan

Nota do Autor: Era? Quem podia saber...

 **Nota do Autor:** O último capítulo foi..diferente. Eu queria falar mais, mas certas coisas farão mais sentido no futuro.

* * *

 

"Levante-se". disse Itachi.

Eu tirei o projétil do meu peito e me levantei do chão . Logo, o sangue desapareceu, mas o buraco ficou.

Mais trabalho para o Kakuzu, eu pensei.

Sabe, treinamento para mortais é uma coisa difícil. A não ser que você queira desperdiçar soldados com potencial (ou alvos para o seu inimigo desperdiçar tempo e energia), você geralmente tenta evitar ferimentos mortais durante treinamento.

Não no meu caso. Itachi usava seus reflexos para o máximo potencial, e me feria com projéteis com a máxima eficiência possível usando seu Sharingan.

Eu também não estava acostumado com isso. Em minha antiga vida, eu estava acostumado a agir como "mosca", e levar os projéteis, não desviar deles.

No entanto, Pain insistiu nisso porque ele queria que eu embarcasse em missões solo e disse que minha antiga estratégia, se não ia me matar, me levaria a ser aprisionado por ninjas inimigos.

E, obviamente, esses idiotas passariam o resto da vida tentando entender meu poder, e falhando em sequer extrair amostras de pele. E lá se iria o plano Z.

Eu e Itachi treinávamos num ginásio vazio, onde havia uma estátua de uma mão fazendo ninjutsu "saindo" de uma das paredes. Quando perguntei qual era o antigo propósito do ginásio, Itachi disse que simplesmente era "um local de provação."

Itachi tinha uma estranha mania de me acertar entre as pernas, mais isso não causava nenhum efeito. De algum jeito, a regeneração se tornava mais rápida a ponto de mesmo a roupa se regenerar e eu não sentir nenhuma dor.

Depois que Itachi notou isso, ele me pergunto se isso já tinha acontecido antes e eu disse que ás vezes acontecia de eu perceber depois de uma luta feroz que a roupa tinha regenerado.

Kakuzu e Sasori aparentemente não se importaram ao saber da informação e disseram que talvez minha adrenalina estivesse aumentando.

* * *

 

_"Ele pode reconstruir a roupa que está vestindo?" perguntou Pain._

_"Sim. Eu fiz isso só como teste e mirei nos órgãos sexuais dele. Ele não conseguiu desviar a tempo, mas rapidamente retirou a kunai de dentro das...partes que não foram cortadas e a roupa se reconstruiu. Eu também notei que a reconstrução ficou mais rápida."_

_"Teorias, Sasori?"_

_"Adrenalina"._

_"Que substância intra-corporal faz a roupa que ele está usando se reconstruir?" rebateu Pain._

_"Talvez ele tenha um 'campo' de restauração, que cobre o corpo inteiro dele e pode se expandir se ele se torna mais...emocionado. Um campo afetado pelas emoções, por quão muito ele valoriza certas coisas. Um ser não precisa sentir dor para saber a gravidade do seu ferimento. Humanos machos, como nós sabemos, poderiam valorizar mais um ferimento nos órgãos sexuais do que num órgão vital, ao menos antes de sentir a dor. E no caso do corpo, as emoções afetam o tempo de reconstrução."_

_"Ele é forte como precisa ser, você quer dizer?" disse Konan._

_"Ele se regenera como muito ele quer, e ele pode regenerar coisas próximas a ele se ele quiser o bastante." disse Sasori._

_"Ele poderia ressuscitar pessoas?" perguntou Pain._

_"Talvez, se ele quisesse o bastante e as segurasse junto ao corpo. Mas nós sabemos a extensão da regeneração."_

_"Que extensão é essa?" disse Konan, mostrando alguma apreensão enquanto olhando pra Pain._

_"Veja minha cara, regenerar coisas materiais é uma coisa. Humanos tem uma pequena coisa chamada alma. Se alguém estiver morto, pode ele fazer a alma voltar?"_

_"Ele disse já ter sofrido ferimentos fatais e sobrevivido. E ele foi encontrado congelado, certo?" disse Itachi._

_"Mas a alma dele foi embora? Talvez a alma o esteja regenerando. Precisamos fazer testes..." disse Sasori, olhando pra Pain._

_Pain não gostou da ideia._

_"Sasori, você é um dos mais antigos membros mas, seu eu fizer isso e suceder em matá-lo, o que teremos?"_

_"Hum, é mesmo. Mas, ainda assim, eu quero encontrar a fonte da imortalidade dele." disse Sasori, analiticamente._

_"Talvez sejam as emoções. Se ele quer viver, ele vai viver. Se ele quiser morrer, ele vai morrer. Se ele sentir amor, talvez..." Konan parou a si mesma, refletindo no que disse._

_"Maravilhosa teoria. Nós devemos testar as emoções dele e ver as reações. Talvez devemos evitar que sejam fatais, então evitaremos as negativas... Você será minha assistente nesses testes, Konan."_

_"Isso será realmente útil para nós?" disse Itachi._

_"Ciência nunca é útil por si mesma, mas pode ter maravilhosas aplicações. Algumas vezes, ciência é criada para atender alguma aplicação. Eu estou pela primeira vez ansioso por algo em muito tempo, eu quero ver o que podemos descobrir sobre ele, algo que nem mesmo ele sabe." disse Sasori._

_"Bem,estamos encerrados." disse Pain._

_"Eu me pergunto..." disse Sasori. Os outros, já se levantando, olharam com surpresa._

_"Se você fizer AQUILO com ele...Talvez você rejuvenesça para a idade dele, Konan?"_

_Konan olhou pra Pain, que deu um pequeno suspiro e apontou a mão direita pra Sasori, que nem sequer se moveu._

_"SHINRA TENSEI!"_

* * *

 

É, eu não entendi o que eles disseram também.

Não muito tempo depois que começamos as sessões de treino, alguns meses depois de eu ter sido despertado, uma inesperada visita apareceu, um membro que não estava presente para a minha apresentação.

Orochimaru não era humano. Eu ouvi que ele foi um dia, mas a coisa que eu vi parecia mais vestir uma pele humana que outra coisa. Depois eu descobri que isso era uma descrição muito bem acurada.

Sua pele era pálida como um cadáver, acompanhada por olhos amarelos com pupilas de cobra. Estranhamente(bem, uma estranheza que não significava algo mais como o resto do Orochimaru), ele tinha marcas roxas, quase como maquiagem, do lado dos olhos. Excêntrico.

Itachi estava prestes a testar minha rapidez de uma distância mais curta quando eu percebi que Orochimaru havia entrado no nosso local de treinamento.

Orochimaru era uma figura muito calma e serena. Ele tinha lá alguns trejeitos femininos, que eu suspeito que ele pegou ao longo dos anos, mas isso é uma história para outro dia.

Ele tinha desertado de sua vila natal, a vila da Folha, semanas depois que o líder deles, Minato Namikaze, o Quarto Hokage (A Quarta Sombra do Fogo), morreu em combate com uma besta de caudas e a selou em um bebê recém-nascido.

A verdade é que Orochimaru realizou vários experimentos ilegais nos arredores da vila, e o rastro de destruição das Nove Caudas expôs entre outras coisas uma de suas instalações subterrâneas.

Mas isso não era a completa extensão das atrocidades dele.

Ele tinha várias bases ao redor do mundo. Ele negociava drogas e outras substâncias ilegalmente, e todo esse dinheiro ajudou ele a financiar sua própria vila ninja assim que ele saiu da Folha. Uma vila cujos ninjas eram os próprios sujeitos de experimentação que ele encontrou ao redor do mundo e o seguiam por variadas razões.

Aparentemente o capital inicial tinha sido dado por uma sociedade secreta dentro da Vila da Folha, mas esses rumores nunca foram provados.

De qualquer jeito, se tais financiadores realmente existiram, eles logo foram traídos por Orochimaru, que ativamente procurava a destruição de sua vila natal agora.

Não surpreendemente, Pain achou que Orochimaru faria um bom recruta.

Não surpreendemente para mim e outros membros, Orochimaru não ficaria muito tempo conosco. Acho que ele sempre foi muito individualista. Obedecer ou ser parceiro de Pain nunca foi seu objetivo.

"E suas habilidades de combate?" disse Orochimaru, lambendo os lábios.

"Estamos fazendo um ninja dele. mas ele já é um espadachim bom." disse Itachi. " Vou melhorar a mira dele. Antes que você perceba, sua kunai vai perfurar você a dois quilômetros de distância."

Mais como cinco centímetros no caso de Orochimaru.

"Bom." disse Orochimaru, sinistramente.

"Orochimaru." Pain tentou distrair seus olhos pra alguma coisa que não fosse MIM.

"Sim?" Ele falou pra Pain com uma voz quase feminina.

"Vamos logo. Parece que você vai engoli-lo. E não quero ter que te matar aqui." Obrigado, Deus.

"Hum hum, tudo bem."

Enquanto eles saiam, Orochimaru olhou pra trás em direção a mim. Eu não reagi. Mas eu sabia de uma coisa: aquele cara era problema.

* * *

 

Meses depois, Kakuzu me acordou no meio da noite.

Ele estava nervoso. Me contou o que tinha acontecido enquanto caminhávamos apressadamente em direção á sala de reunião. Orochimaru tinha atacado Itachi. E fugiu depois que Itachi o repeliu. Aparentemente ele queria o Sharingan de Itachi. Passamos por corredores escuros, uma porta, mais corredores, mais uma porta... Quantas vezes ele fez isso antes que chegássemos ao objetivo?

Enfim, chegamos a sala de reunião. As paredes eram de metal, com uma mesa circular de madeira. Haviam 8 cadeiras, e a luz vinha de uma abertura do teto, e não me pergunte o que era aquilo fornecendo a luz, mas não era uma lâmpada. Pain iniciou a discussão assim que sentamos.

"Eu...nem sei o que dizer." Pain coçou o cabelo, algo estranho pra ele. Então Kakuzu tomou a palavra, ainda de pé.

"Nós devemos aceitar que aconteceu, e aceitar que devemos caçá-lo, matá-lo, tomar de volta seu anel e substituí-lo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem...Mas o mundo tem que aprender que ninguém trai a Akatsuki. NINGUÉM." disse Kakuzu, falando num tom misturado de grito e discurso.

"Ok, quem te fez líder?" Kisame sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto Kakuzu empurrava a cadeira para sentar.

"Eu sou o contador. Alguma autoridade isso me dá. E atualmente eu pensei em dizer isso caso algo como isso acontecesse. Há anos. E aliás..." Kakuzu casualmente puxou folhas de dentro do uniforme. Ou ao menos eu acho. Maldita sonolência. Kakuzu deu uma folha pra cada um dos membros e se sentou. Era fichas de ninjas desertores.

"Fichas de candidatos? Interessante."

Depois que Pain disse isso, passamos longos minutos analisando os perfis dos candidatos. Ou tentando não dormir, no meu caso.

Olhei pro lado, e vi que Kakuzu estava tocando as pontas do dedo de uma mão com as outras pontas enquanto as flexionando, de modo muito nervoso. Eu já tinha ouvido de Konan que ele era meio impaciente e cabeça quente, e agora eu via.

Então Pain quebrou o silêncio.

"Alguém quer sugerir alguém?"

Itachi tomou a palavra.

"Acho que Deidara seria o tipo de pessoa que se juntaria a nós pela causa."

Ele nunca chegou a ler a parte onde dizia "obsessão psicológica com bombas".

Deixe-me dizer algo sobre Itachi neste momento. Algumas vezes, eu achava que ele era o membro menos produtivo da Akatsuki, e cuja cabeça mais flutuava nas nuvens. Todo mundo era um pouco maluco, mas com ele era CONSTANTE.

Ele geralmente falava besteiras que os outros membros só ignoravam, eu algumas vezes tinha que corrigir as estratégias ridiculamente perigosas dele, que o Kisame não se importava por aparentemente estar acostumado com receber ordens suicidas, e algumas vezes eu achava que ele sobrestimava meus reflexos durante o treinamento.

No inicio, parecia coisa de adolescente, mas Itachi já era um soldado de elite na idade dele.

Havia algo de estranho naquilo tudo, mas eu demorei muito, até tarde demais para descobrir.

Kakuzu fez o meu trabalho daquela vez.

"Deidara não se importa com ideologias. Deidara só se importa com explodir coisas e em se vingar de Onoki, o Tsuchikage, que desprezou essa coisa que ele chama de 'arte'."

Sasori se sentiu confuso. "Como exatamente explosões são artes?"

Kakuzu olhou pra ele com com indiferença. "Isso não importa. O que importa é se ele pode trabalhar eficientemente para nós."

Kisame pareceu gostar da ideia. "Olha, eu ia indicar o Zabuza, meu antigo parceiro, mas um cara que explode coisas é muito mais legal."

Tobi decidiu manifestar sua opinião também. "Tobi gosta de explosões também."

Itachi, que continuava bem fora da realidade(talvez o ataque do Orochimaru tinha deixado ele meio "lesado" na cabeça).

"Eu também gosto de explosões."

"Eu AMO explosões." disse uma voz feminina, quase como se estivesse...sendo servida.

"Konan?" Todos nós dizemos ao mesmo tempo.

"O quê? Eu não posso gostar de explosões?"

É, mas ela não costumava estar tão...excitada.

Pain olhou pra mim. O olhar inquisidor de um pai. Em outras palavras, ESMAGADOR.

"E você, o que acha de Deidara?" Todo mundo olhou pra mim também. O que eu fiz pra minha opinião ser tão importante, eu me pergunto.

Eu olhei pra ficha e respondi. "Coloque ele com algum cara que pode matar ele antes que ele exploda em nós."

Quem sabia rir naturalmente, ou seja, Kisame e Tobi. E Pain PARECEU sorrir. Konan tentou segurar o sorriso, e pôs a mão na boca.

"Sasori, pronto?" disse Kisame.

"Eu atualmente vou matar ele ANTES DISSO."

"Sasori."

"Estou brincando, chefe."

* * *

 

Bem, nós encontramos Deidara, Deidara foi derrotado por Itachi para obrigá-lo a se juntar a nós, e Deidara ganhou um anel. Dedo indicator direito, cor azul-petróleo.

Deidara era mais ou menos tão psicótico como o Sasori. Apenas dois completos malucos discutiriam armas de assassinato como alguma forma de arte.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu achava que eu e o Kakuzu era as únicas pessoas sãs.

Como Konan e Pain não eram sãos? Bem, não acho que é um assunto para tratar aqui.

* * *

 

Um beco duma vila esquecida, chuva e chão enlameado...

Não, espera, deixa eu começar do começo.

Como os membros precisavam sair pra missões, me deixando sem treinamento em certas áreas por um certo tempo, e eu precisava de treinamento na prática, eu passei depois de um tempo a acompanhar membros numa missão como forma de "estágio".

Então, um dia , Pain decidiu recrutar mais alguém, depois que Kakuzu aparentemente matou seu novo parceiro depois de um surto de raiva.

Como isso aparentemente acontecia com muita frequência, Pain decidiu evitar apresentar os parceiros de Kakuzu aos outros membros até que um deles durasse dois anos. Que não tinha ocorrido até agora.

Ouvindo rumores de um outro "imortal"(acho que Pain caçava esse tipo de gente na procura de um herdeiro), ele nos ordenou que fossemos à procura dele, pois um cara assim seria perfeito parceiro pro Kakuzu enquanto eu não fosse considerado pronto.

Mais Hidan era um tipo diferente de ninja, e isso não se limitava a sua obsessão por assassinato para fins religiosos.

"Um jutsu de imortalidade e nada mais? Olha aqui, não me importa quantas pessoas você matou ou se você é imortal. Suas habilidades não são necessárias se você só conhece um jutsu." respondeu Kakuzu ao tal imortal no beco.

"O quê? Qualé cara, você tem que me dar uma chance!" respondeu Hidan.

Kakuzu coçou a cabeça. Então ele teve uma ideia. Bem, acho que ele fingiu ter uma ideia. O comportamento dele parecia muito caricato, acho que ele sempre planejou colocar Hidan, o tal imortal, numa provação. Ou seria eu? Que tal ambos? Bem, só ele sabe, e eu não estou exatamente perto de Kakuzu agora.

"Passe num teste." disse Kakuzu.

"Que tipo de teste?" respondeu Hidan, coçando as partes baixas sem muito respeito ao pudor público.

"Vamos dizer que tenho relações. Vamos dizer que nesse teste haverão ninjas de várias vilas. E vamos dizer que você vai ter que passar."

Hidan era muito arrogante, e ás vezes se comportava como uma criança mimada. E isso incluía birra.

"Espera, Exame Chunnin? Ah qualé, eu sou muito melhor que um bando de pirralhos!"

O Exame Chuunin não era exatamente para pirralhos. Claro, era um exame de promoção do grau mais baixo da hierarquia ninja para a segunda mais baixa, mas a idade média em geral para o exame era entre 13 e 14. Mas raramente você passava na primeira vez. E boa sorte em sair vivo do segundo estágio.

"Isso, ou eu te pico em pedaços, aqui e agora. Eu ou esse aqui do lado se for mais rápido." Kakuzu já estava ansioso pra surrar o Hidan antes mesmo de ele se tornar seu parceiro.

Eu tinha treinado muito, melhorado, ao longo dos anos, na arte do ninjutsu. Mas Pain achava que me faltava algo para virar membro. Eu sabia o quê: o anel de Orochimaru.

"Argh, tudo bem." disse Hidan.

Eu tinha minhas dúvidas quanto a Hidan. Primeiro, o que um psicótico assassino sem grandes ambições como ele queria ter parte em uma organização que, como Kakuzu já tinha explicado para ele antes, estava interessada em dominação mundial? E, segundo, que brilhantina era essa que mantinha seu cabelo firme naquela chuva violenta?

Alguns dias depois, Kakuzu e eu nós reunimos com Pain na mesma sala de reuniões de antes, embora os outros membros estivessem ausentes.

"Realmente?" Pain perguntou.

"Ele está disposto." Kakuzu ainda estava surpreendido.

"Bem, deixe ele formar uma equipe com Tobi e o Demônio Negro."

Eu fui surpreendido. "Por que TOBI?"

"Ah, você queria uma garota pra ficar se distraindo olhando as formas dela?" Embora não houvesse uma grama de emoção nessas palavras, eu podia sentir a zombaria por trás delas.

Eu me resignei e aceitei a decisão de Pain. "Ok, Tobi."

"E também, Konan pode ficar invejosa." disse Pain.

Pain olhou pra Kakuzu, eu olhei pra Kakuzu.

Kakuzu olhou pra mim. Kakuzu olhou de volta para Pain.

E Kakuzu completou:

"Mães ficam invejosas dos filhos."

Uma figura então falou das sombras. Alguém da qual eu e Kakuzu não sentimos a presença. Suas palavras inspiraram medo nos olhos de Kakuzu:

"Está implicando que sou velha?"

A voz séria de Konan reduziria a gritos de horror e pânico uma pessoa normal na mesma situação. Mas Kakuzu apenas  arregalou os olhos e congelou. Perto o suficiente pra ele, eu acho.

Ela olhou pra mim. Sua recomendação soou como uma ordem: " Tente não perder um membro em combate, mesmo sendo o que você é."

Eu automaticamente respondi, quase sem voz. "Sim, senhora."

Ela olhou pra Pain e perguntou: "Posso arrancar ao menos um coração de Kakuzu?"

Pain levantou da cadeira e respondeu. "Depois..."

Ele deixou a sala. Kakuzu ainda estava  paralisado. Eu levantei da minha cadeira e dei um tapinha nas costas dele. Ele voltou ao normal.

"Não sabia que você se assustava tão fácil, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu falou como se estivesse falando sozinho.

"Essa mulher...Ninguém não sabe o quão terrível ela pode ser. Ela pode matar a todos nós em um instante. Bem, talvez não em um instante. Mas não a ê pode acabar jogado num abismo debaixo de quinhentas toneladas de papel, ou se for um humano normal, como um pedaço de carne que pode LEMBRAR um tronco. Por quê? Porque ela arrancou o resto. COM PAPEL!"

Então ele notou que Konan ainda ESTAVA ALI. Ela sorriu. Um sorriso belo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão terrível como Orochimaru.

"E lembre disso. Cada dia da sua vida. Cada segundo. Cada instante. Que você só continua vivo. PORQUE EU PERMITO ISTO. "

Ela se retirou, deixando Kakuzu suado e fiz uma questão a Kakuzu:

"Orochimaru ainda vive porque ela permite?"

Kakuzu refletiu sobre isso. E respondeu.

"TALVEZ."

TALVEZ. Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas eu ainda tinha que pegar o anel da cobra. E sem ajuda.

 **Nota do Autor:** Hidan só conhece um jutsu. Santo Rock Lee.

 


	7. Partida, Chegada, e Apresentação

O grupo que iria para a Folha era composto de 21 ninjas. A idade variava de 10 a 18 fora da minha equipe . Eles se vestiam de diferentes maneiras, todos com uma bandana da Chuva não-riscada(assim como eu).

Quando eu recebi a bandana de Konan, eu fiquei duvidoso quanto ao local apropriado para colocá-la. Ela deu um suspiro e a enrolou no meu pescoço. Como um colar...ou uma coleira.

"Não me decepcione" ela disse, e eu tentei. Eu tentei.

Quando eu cheguei junto a eles acompanhado de um jounin perto do portão da vila, eu percebi que os mais novos estavam com todos os suprimentos e as tendas nas costas e, percebendo isso, mandei eles distribuírem as coisas igualmente. Crianças.

Trazer Hidan para a Vila da Chuva foi mais fácil do que eu pensei.

Pain deu uma senha de confiança para que uma equipe de três jounin fossem buscar Hidan, que estava matando e fugindo em algum ponto do País da Grama.

Hidan lembrou a senha, e ele foi trazido...preso numa camisa de força.

É claro, eles não fizeram isso enquanto ele estava acordado. Eles esperaram até que ele estivesse dormindo para apressadamente enrolá-lo numa camisa de força gigante combinada com uma focinheira.

Hidan gritou(abafadamente) todo o caminho de volta para a Chuva, ou ao menos é como eu imagino que a viagem acabou. Que foi longa, os três ninjas ziguezaguearam de volta para a Chuva, tentando despistar caçadores de ninja vagabundos. Eu acho que foi excesso de prevenção, mas Pain achou razoável.

Logo que chegaram, Pain disse que ia tratar com Hidan pessoalmente.

Eu não sei como foi a conversa entre eles, mas Hidan nunca mostrou sinais de querer trair a Akatsuki depois daquilo, ou mesmo querer sair. Só Deus sabe o que Pain fez.

Eu me preparei para a prova o melhor que me era possível. Itachi até mesmo me deixou escolher alguma arma em especial para trazer para a prova, mas eu preferi apenas shurikens e kunais. Eu ia confiar na minha espada negra.

Kakuzu confeccionou os uniformes que eu e Hidan íamos usar, dizendo que nossas roupas eram muito espalhafatosas e, no caso de Hidan, tão unicamente barbáricas que ele seria facilmente identificado na vila da Folha mesmo usando uma máscara. Nossas roupas eram as mesmas dos membros da Akatsuki sem denunciantes nuvens vermelhas. Não duvido nem por um momento que ele não queria um segundo a mais desperdiçado pensando em designs, em vez de apenas ser uma falta de criatividade.

Hidan usou uma máscara de qualquer jeito, desde que não podíamos arriscar nossa sorte. Uma máscara branca com um sorriso vermelho pintado na região da boca. Minha máscara era a mesma com a curva da boca invertida.

Porque eu estava usando a máscara? Pain afirmou que temia que alguém identificasse como o parceiro dos outros Akatsuki em suas missões, e que quando iniciássemos a caçar as bestas com caudas, alguem poderia me identificar como aquele candidato da Chuva das provas Chuunin de anos atrás, atraindo imediatamente as atenções para a Chuva.

Preocupação exagerada? Talvez.

Tobi tinha mudado sua máscara. De um padrão espiral, ele mudou para linhas horizontais pretas sobre uma máscara branca.

Ele e Tobi chegaram juntos, e Tobi estava com um ar unusualmente sério.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir com essa máscara ridícula?" Hidan perguntou, mexendo com a máscara, tentando fazê-la se encaixar melhor com seu rosto.

"As ordens do chefe são absolutas e a discrição deve ser total." eu respondi calmamente.

Eu então dei ordem pra partir. Era a primeira vez que eu saía daquela vila depois de 8 anos.

Demorou alguns dias até que nós chegássemos a Vila da Folha. O primeiro sinal de que estávamos chegando ao País do Fogo é que finalmente parava de chover 24 horas. E as florestas.

Chegamos ao portão da vila e tivemos que checar nossos documentos. Diplomacia, blablablah. Disseram que já tinham reservado nossos quartos e que eu, como líder do grupo, deveria falar com o Hokage.

O Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi,70) era, em poucas palavras, um homem velho. Desgastado, ultrapassado. Eu não daria a ele um mês.

Ele também tinha uma estranha doença que aflige certos líderes políticos: essa se chamava otimismo. E não do tipo que você vende para os eleitores enquanto as paredes do governo se desmancham por dentro, que eles deixam cair assim que o resultado sai.

Ele falava como era grande a paz estável estabelecida no mundo ninja pelos últimos 8 anos, e como ele acreditava que as provas Chunin haviam ajudado nisso.

Kakuzu tinha um definição de paz que eu adotei: "paz é só uma guerra sem declarações".

Enquanto Sarutobi me alimentava com sua ladainha, esquadrões ninjas de operações especiais(conhecidos como os ANBU), espiões e caçadores de recompensa lutavam uma guerra secreta por informações na escuridão, fora dos canais oficiais. Todos tentando ganhar vantagem para o próximo "conflito", seja lá como esse conflito começasse.

Missões ninjas desse tipo era classificadas nível A e S(especial).

A Prova Chunin só era mais uma outra parte dessa "guerra". Um jogo de guerra, onde candidatos substituíam tropas e etapas da prova substituíam batalhas. E se os juízes achavam que você era competente o bastante, isso lhe valia uma literal promoção nos ranks militares.

Pensando bem, eu não consigo concluir se isso significava que que era realmente uma guerra ou se era muito imaturo para promover soldados de rank desse jeito.

Mas as provas envolviam combate letal, ou quase letal, então talvez isso fosse uma boa via.

Mas essas crianças...elas não tinham consequência do perigo, tenho certeza. Não a maioria delas.

Elas eram criadas desde pequenas para serem soldados. Itachi começou tão cedo como 4. A idade normal, no entanto era seis.

Mas uma coisa é uma sala de aula ou treinamento, e outra coisa é o outro cara claramente tentando te eliminar, e não numa forma suave. Logo os novatos aprenderiam como é sangue derramado na batalha. E não seria bonito. Seria traumático.

Voltando a Sarutobi, ele tentou ser afável comigo e falou de como estava grato por Hanzo, apesar da idade e das cicatrizes que a Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja, manteve as boas relações com a Folha como Amekage.

Ah, se ele soubesse...Este dorme com a água doce agora.

* * *


	8. Somos Todos Assassinos

 

Eu cheguei ao meu quarto no hotel onde os ninjas da Chuva ficariam,abri a maleta que eu trouxe na cama de solteiro(havia uma cama de solteiro e uma de dois andares) e examinei o que aquela mulher estranha tinha colocado nela antes de eu partir.

Nada de especial( as armas que eu escolhi, um pergaminho junto com uma mensagem estranha)...e uma...revista. pornográfica. GAY.

Coloquei de volta no fundo da maleta, cobri e rezei que ninguém encontrasses isso e associasse isso comigo.

Dito isto, que fique marcado aqui:nunca confie em mulheres de 60 quilos com uma cara de mal-humorada para lhe dar sua mochila de armamentos

Hidan chegou no quarto logo depois...Com um copo cheio de um liquido vermelho na mão.

"Me diz que isso não é humano." disse eu, sentado na cama.

"Quê? Não, isso é uma droga."

"Que diabos?" disse eu, me levantando e tentado cheirar a coisa.

"Cara, eu preciso ficar nesse quarto sozinho com uma iniciante por umas duas horas. Uma garota quer se juntar á minha grande fé e eu devo iniciar o ritual o mais rápido possível."

Eu nunca perguntei sobre a fé de Hidan até esse ponto, mas ele já tinha contado pra Kakuzu como a técnica trabalhava quando nós os encontramos. Ele estava deitado com a foice sobre o peito junto do corpo de um gigante de 2 metros e meio... MORTO, se você não entendeu ainda. Hidan praticava uma espécie mortal de voodoo. Com o próprio corpo. Não é importante agora, eu explico depois.

Eu levantei a cabeça e fiquei cara-a-cara com ele.

"Hidan, qual o nome da garota e porque ela estaria interessada em entrar?"

"Ahn, ela tá caidinha por mim e gostou da coisa de matar."

Dei dois passos para trás.

Considere em questão que este individuo que lhe descrevo é mascarado. Hidan parecia aquele tipico "vindo da Romênia, sem família or parentes vivo, recém-chegado" vilão de filmes de vampiro(dos cinco filmes de vampiro que já vi na vida), mas sem ver o rosto parece duvidoso que uma garota achasse alguma coisa interessante sobre ele.

Bem, a garota pode ter achado a voz dele sexy.

"Onde ela tá?" eu disse, já olhando para trás dele.

"No fim do corredor."

Eu passei por Hidan e olhei pro fim do corredor.

Uma garota de aparência chinesa, vestindo um qipao azul e aquele...cabelo, como chamam aquilo...odango, é isso?

O nome dela é Tenten. Como ela é importante para a minha história?

Eu te digo, ela vai **sobreviver**.

E "eu" tenho uma tendência de esquecer o nome dela. Se não fosse um dos meus conhecidos lembrando do nome dela de tempos em tempo, eu já teria esquecido dela.

"Hey garota, vem aqui!"

Ela veio.

Tenten tinha aquela cara genérica, mas era bonita. Mas eu tenho que reconhecer, era difícil distinguir ela numa multidão.

"Me desculpe, tem algum problema? Hidan disse que eu podia me juntar mesmo se eu fosse daqui."

Eu olhei pra Hidan, que olhou pra mim, que olhou de volta pra Tenten, que olhou pra mim.

Cometendo talvez o pior erro da minha vida, o maior acerto ou algo completamente irrelevante, eu disse:

"Está bem."

Eu voltei pro quarto, arrumei as coisas, fechei a maleta(e orei que aquela garota não encontrasse a revista de algum jeito), a coloquei debaixo da cama e saí dali.

Eu suspeitava que o Hidan a mataria da forma mais sadista possível, mas eu também lembrava que ele era incapaz de mentir, então talvez ele só quisesse que ela entrasse no culto dele.

E se garotas adolescentes queriam entrar em cultos assassinos, quem sou eu para julgar? Somos todos assassinos.


	9. Tour

* * *

 

Para ser honesto, eu só queria sair e ver pessoas que viviam num lugar mais alegre que " a cidade chuvosa feita de metal."

Encontrei Tobi enquanto saia do hotel e disse pra ele que tínhamos inventar alguma coisa pra fazer pelas próximas duas horas porque o Hidan estaria ocupado com algumas preparações.

Ele disse que conhecia um bom lugar pra me levar.

Ele me levou até o topo do Monumento dos Hokage( uma montanha bem frente da vila onde esculpiram a cara de todos os Hokages, acho que havia um local na América assim) e mapeou a Folha pra mim, mostrando cada lugar crucial da cabeça de Hiruzen.

"Você conhece bem esse lugar." eu disse.

"Mais do que você pode sequer imaginar." ele disse.

"Sente saudade dos velhos tempos?"

"Não. Eu mirei naquela cabeça ali da última vez que estive aqui, por exemplo", disse ele, apontando pra cabeça de Minato Namikaze, o Quarto Hokage.

Eu fiquei confuso, mas o medo que algum ninja da Folha estivesse perto ouvindo a nossa conversa era maior.

Tobi não se importava, no entanto.

"Sabe, eu odeio essa vila. Tudo que eu sofri foi por causa deles e sua estúpida 'Vontade do Fogo'. Eu vou fazê-los pagar. É só uma questão de tempo."

Eu olhei pra ele. Mas, é claro, a máscara ficava no caminho. Eu não podia decifrar o enigma que era Tobi/Madara.

"Vamos, Tobi. Não quero que se irrite muito e faça alguma besteira."

Circulamos ao redor da cidade, observando a vida noturna.

Quando voltamos, o quarto estava...perfeitamente limpo. Hidan estava no chão, rezando.

"E, para onde foi a garota?"

Ele abriu os olhos, e nos disse bem seriamente...

"Por favor, não me interrompa, estou rezando por essa nova alma que se juntou a nossa grande fé."

Sabe, quando falava de assuntos religiosos, Hidan rapidamente mudava seu modo de agir. Apesar de suas sacanagens e psicoses, ele era um cara que tratava religião a sério.

Eu conferi a maleta, mas decidi não investigar até a camada com a revista gay.

Eu dormi na cama de solteiro e Tobi e Hidan dormiram na de dois andares.

 


	10. Tenten testa sua imortalidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era tempo de matar, mas não era tempo de morrer.

Tenten voltou pra casa. Beijou o pai, a mãe, e foi para o quarto.

Ela abriu o armário e pegou um pergaminho que continha ao menos um exemplar de cada tipo de arma de seu arsenal.

Pegou uma que ela achou que pudesse derramar bastante sangue.

Ela se lembrou da imortalidade que Hidan lhe falado. Ele disse que ela sangraria do mesmo jeito como uma pessoa normal, então ela foi pro banheiro adjacente ao quarto e retirou todas as roupas, para que ela pudesse lavar os ferimentos depois. Chegou mesmo a manter um kit de primeiros socorros á mão.

Tenten respirou fundo. Se não tivesse visto Hidan fazer aquilo consigo mesmo, ela nunca teria tentando isso.

Aquele culto parecia maluco e psicótico, mas a imortalidade que ela ganharia pelos assassinatos a atraia.

Depois de tudo, não eram todos os ninjas assassinos?

Respirando fundo, ela mirou no centro do peito e o perfurou com uma kunai com máxima precisão.

Obviamente, o resultado foi um profundo sangramento e Tenten desmaiou, caindo no chão.

Quando ela acordou, ela se viu de um buraco no peito e sangue escorrendo pelo ralo.

Assustada, ela lavou o ferimento no chuveiro cobriu o ferimento com uma bandagem de treino.

Depois de um tempo, a faixa parecia ter funcionado e o ferimento parou de sangrar.

Estressada, Tenten queria apenas dormir. Ela se vestiu e foi pra cama depois de arrumar a bagunça no banheiro.

Ainda assim, ela percebeu que se ela queria ser imortal, ela deveria apreciar a dor.

Fazer a dor prazer. Bem, os exames estavam á frente. Pelo que Neji dizia, haveriam dezenas de oportunidades.

Tenten sorriu. Era tempo de matar. Mas não era tempo de morrer.


	11. Naruto Uzumaki não é importante.

Eu não aprecio a dor.

A dor é ...dolorosa.

Eu já senti dores que pessoas só deveriam sentir uma vez na vida.

E não estou falando de golpes mortais.

Eu acho que a dor é nossa punição por estarmos aqui, por ousar existir. A prova final que passamos, pelo pecado original.

Ser imortal é sofrer uma dor infinita.

Eu só queria...Não, não falemos disso.

O passado está perdido no eco, eu devo...Do que diabos estou falando?

Hora de continuar a história.

* * *

Dois dias depois, nós estávamos sentados na sala de espera da primeira prova.

Nós e todos os outros candidatos. Dezenas, quase centenas. Alguns sentavam em cima de mesas também.

É, a recepção dessa prova não era exatamente bem organizada.

E pela primeira vez, eu o vi.

Algumas pessoas chamam ele de heroi. Algumas chamam ele de lenda. Outras vezes, ele foi um monstro. Um cara chamado John disse que ele era um estúpido que não merecia a sola do seu sapato na cara dele.

O seu nome era...Naruto Uzumaki.

Loiro, olhos azuis, vestindo o que indivíduos de uma certa nacionalidade chamariam de...uniforme da gari.

O fato é...era um macacão laranja que era totalmente chamativo. Não o que um ninja deveria vestir. A não ser que fosse um disfarce.

5 anos antes de eu acordar, um demônio de cauda, uma Raposa de Nove Caudas, atacou a Vila da Folha e foi derrotado pelo Quarto Hokage.

Agora você tem uma ideia do que o Tobi quis dizer com "mirei naquela cabeça ali". Hum, talvez não.

Naruto...O que posso dizer? Seus pais estão mortos. Todos os parentes, mortos. Ele não teve nenhuma herança para herdar.

O terceiro Hokage o criou. Sarutobi era víúvo (do ataque, não menos;sua mulher morreu no ataque, quero dizer), e seus filhos demoraram a ter netos, então podemos dizer que ele tomou o garoto como seu próprio neto.

Eu não estou em papel de julgar ninguém como pai ou avô(DECIDIDAMENTE não como avô) então me reservo o direito de julgar a criação de Naruto.

Mas um cara chamado John disse que ele foi criado horrivelmente, e logo depois enfiou um bastão na cara de Hiruzen.

Mas não liguem para Naruto, ele não é importante.

Ele gritou alguma coisa pra todo mundo que eu esqueci, mas que deixou todo mundo irritado com ele.

Eu aposto que foi algum coisa arrogante.

Um idiota de óculos arranjou uma confusão apenas alguns minutos depois e os instrutores chegaram aparentemente na exata hora.

Em outras palavras, os filhos da mãe iam deixar a gente mofando até que alguém arranjasse uma confusão.

A prova foi... um pouco estúpida. Não, foi completamente estúpida.

Haviam questões, tínhamos que respondê-las, eliminação progressiva por cola(aparentemente eles nos estimulavam a colar pela dificuldade das questões em troca de uma menor penalidade por cada vez que nos pegava),as equipes de três tinham que passar em grupo ou eram eliminadas, você podia desistir, blah,blah blah mas...

Era tudo um teste de força de vontade, no fim. O professor nos deu 9 questões na folha e disse que ia aplicar uma última e definitiva questão e que nós nunca poderíamos nos tornar chunin se errásemos ela. Nós e os outros membros de uma equipe de três.

Era uma pegadinha. Não havia uma questão. E nos passou, dizendo que a coragem de enfrentá-la era a prova que tínhamos de passar.

O instrutor deu alguma explicação ridícula sobre nunca desistir de missões difíceis, mas pra mim...aquilo era um grande balde de besteira.

Força de vontade nunca vai vencer nenhuma batalha. Era isso que chamavam de Vontade do Fogo na Folha? Parecia alguma besteira de livro de auto-ajuda.

Me desculpe pela irritação...eu ainda estou irritado sobre isso, e já fazem tantos anos.

* * *

****


	12. A Floresta Da Morte

Quando o instrutor anunciou que a prova havia terminado, as janelas se quebraram e um cartaz formado com kunais anunciando a próxima prova foi armada bem ali na frente.

A nova instrutora apareceu a nossa frente e prontamente gritou conosco dizendo que não era tempo de descansar e que a segunda prova iria começar imediatamente.

Ela não exatamente planejou isso com  o primeiro examinador.

Anko Mitarashi(não liguem, ela não é importante) era uma mulher..diferente, por assim dizer. Ela foi treinada pelo Orochimaru quando ele era ainda um ninja da Folha, então podemos dizer que ela era...assustadora e nojenta, como seu mestre.

Bem, tem que ache isso excitante, e ela tinha grandes...lotes...de terra.

Ela nos levou para a Área de Treinamento 44, a Floresta da Morte.

Cercada por uma cerca circular(Achou óbvio? Que se dane) era, uma floresta de árvores altas, cheia de animais perigosos...já vi piores cenários.

Eu conheci Sasori.

A prova continuava a ser de equipe de três.

Nos recebíamos um pergaminho, com a ordem de jamais olhar para dentro dele. Haviam dois tipos de pergaminho: Céu e Terra.

Se você tivesse um, você teria que adquirir o outro.

Como você pode imaginar, metade das equipes recebiam um e a outra metade outro.

Nos entrávamos na floresta e teríamos que chegar a uma torre no centro em cinco dias com os dois pergaminhos. Todos vivos.

Antes que a prova começasse, tínhamos que assinar um documento assumindo riscos de morte dentro da floresta, seja pela floresta ou pelos outros candidatos.

Crianças de 12 anos não são exatamente o tipo de gente que tem responsabilidade pra assinar isso. Diabos, crianças soldado são úteis por que eles são um bando de animais sem nenhuma responsabilidade. São como cães, exceto bípedes e podem manejar armas.

Eu mandei Tobi guardar o pergaminho e andei pro portão por onde nós entraríamos.

Logo que o portão fechou, Hidan perguntou o que deveríamos fazer.

* * *

 

Semanas antes da prova começar, Pain havia finalmente localizado Orochimaru.

Ele havia formado sua própria vila escondida com seus seguidores, e financiava suas ações através de várias ações moralmente...obtusas. E muito rapidamente conseguiu ligações para que três ninjas de sua Vila do Som participassem do Exame Chunin.

No entanto, Pain me disse que a única coisa que Orochimaru desejava era o conhecimento e o poder absoluto. Não o simples poder mundano sobre uma vila.

E ele via no Sharingan a chave para isso.

O Sharingan era uma mutação genética hereditária passada dentro do clã Uchiha, um dos clãs que fundaram a Vila Escondida da Folha.

Pein me disse disse que as únicas três pessoas ainda vivas que possuíam essa mutação...naturalmente eram Tobi, Itachi e o outro sobrevivente do clã.

Ele me disse que Itachi deixou este indivíduo sobreviver para o bem de seus próprios objetivos, e que ele foi deixado na Folha para que as chances de sobrevivência deste indivíduo aumentassem.

Eu devia protegê-lo a todo custo. Para o bem de um dos membros e para impedir que um traidor alcançasse esses objetivos.

Este indivíduo...era um dos membros da equipe de Naruto.

"Vamos atrás da criança Uchiha. Orochimaru deve estar atrás dele. PROTEJAM ELA. Eu estou falando sério, Hidan, não a mate, OU EU TE ENTERRO."


	13. O Predador

* * *

_O sobrevivente estava tentando respirar._

_O olhar daquele ninja o havia penetrado de um jeito que ele não podia entender._

_Ele olhou pro lado. Ela estava igual ou mesmo pior que ele. Ele não a culpava._

_Em seus pensamentos, apenas um pensamento permanecia inconstante. A destruição daquele que destruiu sua família. O sobrevivente sabia que ele TINHA que viver. Viver para matá-lo._

_Ele põe a mão na boca dela de modo que ela não possa gritar. Meros segundos depois, ela se move e grita de qualquer forma, o alertando para uma cobra que o ataca por trás._

_Os dois desviam da cobra, mas o animal decide seguir o sobrevivente._

_Ele sente a presença dele no animal. O sobrevivente o ataca e mata, mas suas suspeitas são logo confirmadas. Ele sai da cabeça do animal e começa a falar..._

* * *

 

Esta parte da minha vida chama-se "acertar um filho da mãe na cabeça".

É bem simples em fato.

Nós pulamos pelas árvores atrás do sobrevivente dos Uchiha e, quando nós finalmente o encontramos, Orochimaru já estava lá e, se minha memória me serve, ele tinha roubado o rosto de um infeliz dito-cujo(ou cuja, sei lá) para entrar na prova, passando bem à frente de sua própria discípula, Anko.

Quando nós o visualizamos, ele estava avançando( não há melhor jeito de descrever o corpo dele _se esticando e se enrolando ao redor de um galho de árvore_ para então se esticar em direção ao Uchiha...Atualmente, isto é uma descrição bem acurada) em direção ao Uchiha.

Sem muito tempo para agir, eu arremessei uma kunai-bomba em direção a Orochimaru.

Neste momento nós também pousamos num galho, e a inércia não me impediria de cair no chão se eu fosse acertado por um projétil por trás.

Como você pode imaginar, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu fui acertado por trás, e a coisa se enterrou na minha espinha e, deve ter sido mortal or algo assim, porque eu "apaguei" por alguns segundos.

Um fato interessante sobre a minha imortalidade: se meu corpo sofrer algum dano não-mortal depois que eu "apago", eu volto a consciência sentindo a dor disso.

Ser imortal dói crianças.

Eu me levantei com alguma dificuldade, apenas para perceber que Tobi estava do meu lado, me observando.

Eu me virei e disse:

"Olá?"

"Olá" ele respondeu.

Eu olhei para cima, para a fumaça ali no alto, resultado do meu projétil. Dava para ouvir os sons da foice de Hidan batendo nas árvores, bem provavelmente tentando acertar Orochimaru.

Eu virei meu rosto para Tobi.

"Vamos?" eu disse.

"Eu só estava esperando você se levantar."

Sabe, subir em árvores usando chakra foi uma ideia muito boa. Eu aplaudiria o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos por isso, mas o problema é que ele inventou outras técnicas...


	14. Queime, Orochimaru, Queime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru queima.

Chegamos no topo da floresta quase ao mesmo tempo.

Lá estavam Hidan , tentando de todas as formas deixar nem que fosse um cortezinho no dedinho mindinho do Orochimaru, e o próprio, que parecia um pouco irritado por ser interrompido por três ninjas da Chuva, provavelmente pensando que nossa presença era apenas uma coincidência.

Bem, nós iríamos fazer questão de fazer isso piorar.

Não havia sinal das crianças, o que quer dizer que elas tinham fugido. O que eram bom para nós. Logo alguém descobriria o corpo da dita pessoa que o Orochimaru tinha roubado a cara, e ele teria que desaparecer. E então que ele teria que tentar o seu caminho com o sobrevivente dos Uchiha outro dia.

Eu e Madara pulamos quase que sincronicamente no galho onde Hidan continuava a tentar acertar Orochimaru.

"Saia da frente, Hidan" disse Madara, na sua voz normal.

Isso me surpreendeu. Eu não esperava o Madara deixar a máscara cair(metaforicamente) só para lidar com o Orochimaru.

"Por que? Eu não vou morrer."

"Ah é."

Assim que terminou de dizer essas palavras, Madara fez um sinal de mão e lançou uma torrente de fogo através dos dois...que também me atingiu. Eu sabia que não deveria ficar atrás do Orochimaru.

Imortalidade doi.

* * *

****


	15. Uma Segunda Razão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas por Sasuke?

As chamas me trazem um senso de nostalgia.

É estranho dizer isso, mas elas me trazem.

A primeira coisa que eu me lembro de ver são chamas e fogo.

Elas me engoliam, me olhavam com gula, me torturavam.

Se eu comparasse aquilo com uma sala de parto, eu era tanto grávida como feto.

Mas isto não é sobre o passado. Não sobre aquele passado.

Mas devo confessar. Naquele momento, por um segundo, eu vi a figura do meu padrinho, o homem que me mostrou o mundo. Isso me trouxe alegria...e tristeza.

Quando eu acordei, percebi que minhas roupas estavam intactas, e tanto Hidan e Tobi olhavam para mim como já esperando que eu acordasse.

"Onde está o Orochimaru?" eu perguntei.

"Fugiu. Eu não acho que ele vai atrás da criança de novo. Eu me identifiquei pra ele. Acho que isso foi o bastante." disse Tobi.

Honestamente, eu teria muitos motivos para desconfiar dele. O comportamento de Tobi era errático e confuso, parecia que ele nem sabia quem era algumas vezes. Havia algo de estranho sobre essas palavras.

Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu temia ele quase tanto como eu temia o Pain, especialmente agora que ele falava num tom sério. Aquela coisa sobre quase explodir o Monumento aos Hokages tornou aquele medo muito maior do que antes.

Hidan, por outra hora, estava bocejando como uma criança.

"Meu uniforme...não se queimou." eu realizei.

"Kakuzu provavelmente pensou nos custos de um uniforme para alguém que se envolveria constantemente em perigo e ainda viveria depois." disse Tobi, olhando para Hidan, cujo uniforme também estava intacto.

Eu me levantei.

"Então, pergaminhos?" eu perguntei.

"É claro estúpido. Não vamos passar sem pegar um, né?" disse Hidan.

Eu olhei com nojo pro Hidan. Ele não me parecia mais inteligente do que eu.

"Bem, honestamente, não acho que Orochimaru se arriscaria tanto só por Sasuke. Talvez haja um plano maior em curso." disse Tobi.

"Há algo que você sabe que eu não sei Tobi?" eu perguntei.

"Vamos dizer que é só instinto e dedução. Um ninja como Sasuke sairia da vila várias vezes. Ouvi que ele é um prodígio e o melhor de sua classe. Ninjas assim ganham missões fora da vila. E fora da vila Orochimaru podia pegá-lo. Não, há algo mais que motivou Orochimaru a vir aqui. Algo envolvido com esta prova."

Eu coloquei minha mão direita contra a boca, refletindo.....

"Há um hospedeiro estrangeiro aqui, não há?"

 


	16. O Caminho do Céu

"Hum, não sei você onde está indo, mas há. Seu nome é Gaara. Ele é o hospedeiro do Shukaku." respondeu Tobi, colocando a mão no queixo e refletindo.

"Acho que Orochimaru e a Areia não vieram com boas intenções para esta prova." eu respondi.

"Eu ainda não faço a mínima ideia..." eu interrompi Tobi.

"Tobi, Kakuzu me explicou que a Areia e a Folha assinaram um acordo que resultou no lorde feudal do País do Vento terceirizando muitas das missões mais importantes para a Folha. A Areia sempre foi uma vila fraca e frágil, sobrevivendo no limite. Se eles acham que estão sobre ameaça de extinção, de seu próprio lorde feudal..."

O silêncio correu pelo ar por alguns segundos.

"Bem, se é assim, então deixemos ambos lutarem." ele disse, sacudindo os ombros.

"Huh?" reagimos eu e Hidan.

"Não é problema nosso. Todos os grupos envolvidos são nossos inimigos. Se eles vão se cruzar um contra o outro, que seja. Que derramem o sangue de suas veias...E artérias." disse Tobi, girando a mão direta no ar.

"Heh, não esqueça os capilares." disse Hidan, arrogantemente.

Nós nos viramos para ele, mas decidimos o ignorar.

"Bem, então de volta á prova?" eu disse.

"Certamente."

Saímos pulando pelas árvores.

* * *

Bem, não aconteceu nada excitante depois disso.

Quero dizer, nós emboscamos um time de genins, Hidan os estripou...

"Ahhhhhh!"

E nós adquirimos o pergaminho certo na primeira vez, sem eu sequer ter tido uma oportunidade de lutar.

Chato.

Nós chegamos á torre algumas horas depois, já de noite, com os grilos cantando no ar e o céu cheio de estrelas.

Havia um clima frio no ar. Quando entramos, não havia ninguém para nos recepcionar. Apenas uma sala vazia, com uma placa no fundo, e uma lâmpada iluminando a sala.

"Vamos ler a placa" disse Tobi,vendo que eu e Hidan só olhávamos pros lados, procurando alguma pista.

Eu e Hidan nos aproximamos.

Estas eram as palavras na placa. Acredite em mim, demorei seis horas tentando lembrar exatamente o que era. Talvez ainda haja algum erro.

 _"Se lhe falta_, procure a sabedoria. Esteja preparado.  
_ _Se lhe falta_,_ _corra pelos campos. Procure vantagens._  
_Com tanto _e _, perigo se torna segurança_  
 _Esses são os princípios que um homem deve seguir._ "

"Isto é...estranho." eu disse, colocando a mão no queixo.

"Mas o que diabos?" disse Hidan, estendendo as mãos em direção á placa e olhando pra mim, irritado.

"Terra e Céu" disse Tobi, fazendo nós nos virarmos para ele.

"Huh?" eu respondi.

"Estão faltando sujeitos nessa frase. Devem ser Terra e Céu." disse ele, apontando para o meu bolso, como se indicando ps pergaminhos.

"Bem, se for assim, o que devemos fazer?" disse eu, já os tirando do bolso.

"Abram os pergaminhos."

Eu joguei o pergaminho do Céu para Hidan e nós dois abrimos eles ao mesmo tempo.

Uma fumaça apareceu deles, que logo se tornou mais intensa.

"Joguem no chão. É um jutsu de invocação." disse Tobi.

"Homem, se for um monstro...eu mato." disse Hidan, arremessando o seu.

Eu também arremessei o meu, e logo da fumaça uma explosão ocorreu, aparecendo uma pessoa bem á nossa frente.

"Huh, digam-me, quanto da ajuda do Madara vocês precisaram?" disse uma voz antipática.

Esta voz era inconfundível. Kakuzu.

Ele apareceu para nós vestindo o mesmo uniforme sem nuvens, sem máscara, com a boca normal, e com olhos brancos com pupilas pretas. Eu me pergunto se esse era o Kakuzu antes de se tornar, bem, o que diabos ele era agora.

"Não fale o meu nome sem cuidado." disse Tobi.

"Há mais do que um só Madara neste mundo, e as câmeras são sem som de qualquer jeito." respondeu Kakuzu, mal-humorado, virando o rosto e cruzando os braços, como uma garota adolescente irritada.

É incrível com as pessoas mais cruéis tendem a também ser infantis. Seria isso o o cúmulo da máxima "crianças são cruéis"?

"Diga-me Kakuzu, se ia vir como o nosso mentor, porque não nos disse logo?" eu perguntei.

Ele se voltou de volta pra mim e desfez o cruzamento de braços.

"Bem...Não te interessa. O Pain me ordenou, de qualquer jeito, e foi de improviso. Mandamos as crianças primeiro e os mentores depois, e Pain capturou uma informação muito valiosa durante esse período."

"Gaara, certo?" disse Madara.

" _Touché._ Nossos capitais já estão acumulando por anos, e é hora de gastar para ganhar."

"Você não quer que nós capturemos ele, quer?" eu disse espantado.

"O processo de despertar do Shukaku leva minutos, se não mais de uma hora. Se uma invasão realmente ocorrer, eles certamente o usarão como arma. Temos que capturá-lo antes que ele vire um colosso de areia, enquanto ele está frágil e indefeso...Ou ao menos não da altura de um prédio." respondeu Kakuzu, comparando tamanhos com as mãos.

Hidan girou a foice no ar, como se ele ansiasse pela batalha. Espere...Não, ele realmente ansiava pela batalha.

"Bem, pode deixar isso..."

"Se preocupe em passar da prova Hidan. Isto é negócio pros adultos" respondeu Kakuzu abruptamente, irritando o maníaco, que fincou a foice no chão, irritado. Felizmente Hidan se restringiu a isso.

"Você está me incluindo nos adultos?" eu disse, nervosamente, ajeitando a camisa.

Lutar com um hospedeiro não parecia um bom negócio para mim, admito. Mas era mais sobre o Kakuzu me reconhecer como igual quando ele parecia estar sempre á frente de mim.

"Considere isso graduação" disse Kakuzu, que então me agarrou pelos ombros.

Eu senti Madara dando um passo para trás. Acho que até ele mesmo foi pego de surpresa por aquele gesto.

"Garoto,eu..." Kakuzu começou a falar.

O silêncio me fez respirar mais rapidamente.

Kakuzu se abaixou do alto de seus 1,85 para me falar aos ouvidos.

"Konan espera muito de você." ele disse, bem pausadamente.

Eu engoli em seco.

Kakuzu se levantou e tirou as mãos dos meus ombros, enquanto eu respirava de pouco em pouco,nervoso.

Passando a mão no uniforme, como querendo se limpar, Kakuzu continuou. Enquanto olhando pro chão, como tentando achar uma colher perdida.

"Bem, de volta aos negócios semi-legítimos, a prova termina em menos de 4 dias. Saiam pela esquerda, haverá um ninja da Folha para os guiar á sala de espera. Aproveitem a comida..."

Ele olhou para todos nós, vestindo máscaras e que, por diferentes razões, não podiam comer em público. Ou em particular no meu caso.

"...E se preparem para fazer os outros vomitarem na prova." disse Kakuzu, sombriamente.

Eu apontei para a placa.

"E aquelas palavras? O que significam?" eu respondi.

Kakuzu olhou para elas, e afiou os olhos.

"O Céu é a mente. A Terra é o corpo. Se você faltar em qualidades em um ou outro, você deve procurar fortalecê-los. Só assim você se tornará um homem."

Eu baixei a mão, mas não os olhos.

Meu corpo nunca muda. Eu não posso fortalecer a Terra, não importa o quão muito eu tente. O máximo que eu posso fazer e voltar ao inicio se eu perco algo.

Eu teria que seguir o caminho do Céu.


	17. Espera Agonizante

Quando nós chegamos á sala onde deveríamos aguardar o fim daquela parte da prova, eu quase pulei quando percebi que alguém havia chegado antes.

Não, não somente alguém. Lá estava ele, o nosso alvo, Gaara do Deserto.

O que posso dizer sobre Gaara? Bem, ele era uma pessoa muito ameaçadora.

Como descrever Gaara?

Bem, eu nunca tive muito contato com ele, então será uma matéria difícil.

Ela não era fisicamente ameaçador. Ele era um jovem magro, quase diria que delicado. Exceto, é claro, que não havia uma sombra de delicadeza sobre ele.

Não sei se é uma falsa impressão que tenho sobre hospedeiros, mas eles sempre parecem uma cápsula para o monstro dentro deles para mim. Alguns escondem melhor, outros não.

O corpo do Gaara escondia bem o monstro dentro dele. Os olhos...não. Azuis e sem sobrancelha, ele sempre parecia perfurar as coisas com seus olhos.

E ele não dormia, porque Shukaku não o deixava.

Se você não dorme seu corpo começa a sofrer danos. Gaara não dormiu por _12 anos_. A besta o atormentava e ao mesmo tempo o mantia vivo, era a única possível explicação.

Mas isso enfraquecia o Shukaku. Já não sendo a mais poderosa das bestas, colocar sua energia em constantemente restaurar o seu hospedeiro enquanto constantemente o tormentando o colocaria numa posição muito fraca em batalha. Uma das razões porque hospedeiros dormiam quando o invocavam era justamente para diminuir o custo de fazer ambas dessas coisas.

Gaara carregava areia numa cabaça por trás das costas. E essa areia era muito rápida e podia rapidamente mudar de forma. Ela podia te esmagar, e também formar um escudo quase impenetrável ao redor dele. Era supostamente um poder garantido pela besta, e se movia independente de sua vontade.

Não que Gaara também pudesse manipular areia por vontade própria. Ele podia, e acreditem, ele era cruel.

A maioria dos ninjas jamais passariam pelas defesas do Gaara. Ele já era praticamente nível jounin.

Então havia o pequeno problema de Gaara não ser estável psicologicamente.

E isso não era sobre a parte de não dormir.

A mãe dele morreu no parto, produto do selamento perigoso a que Gaara foi submetido ainda no útero.

É um consenso de que, quando mais jovem é um hospedeiro, melhor, porque a criança cresce com o seu corpo se acostumando ao poder da besta.

Mas Gaara não conseguia controlar seus poderes. Ele machucava outras crianças com isso.

E isso o isolou.

Honestamente, eu não sei muito mais do que isso. Vamos dizer que quem me contou isso não queria me falar muito mais.

Não, eu sei mais do que isso. É que...Quando eu penso nisso, eu penso nela, e não é hora de...

Oh, eu me lembrei que estava na prova Chunin. O assunto é inevitável.

Bem, basta dizer que o Gaara me espantava, ele era psicótico e a besta dele, ainda mais. Continuemos.

Depois de quase expor minha covardia para alguém que eu provavelmente lutaria contra em mais ou menos tempo, eu me recompus e fui me sentar no ponto mais oposto da sala do Gaara que eu pudia. Felizmente, a sala era grande cheia de sofás encostados na parede. Eu me surpreendo pensando nisso agora, desde que era uma certeza que poucos alunos passariam.

E certamente o Orochimaru havia eliminado ao menos uma equipe para entrar dentro da Floresta, e certamente não estava com a pretensão de passar. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo demorou para a Folha descobrir que ele havia se infiltrado agora que estamos neste ponto.

Tirei a espada embainhada das costas, a coloquei sobre o colo e olhei firmemente no chão, quase querendo me esconder. Eu visivelmente tremia, e mal notei a pessoa se sentando do meu lado.

"Tá com medo bonitão?"

Eu levantei a cabeça lentamente pro lado e me deparei com uma adolescente loira, 14 anos aproximadamente, que por alguma razão parecia flertar comigo.

Como eu descobri cinco segundos depois, apenas por olhar ao redor, ela era companheira de equipe do Gaara.

Como eu descobri cinco dias depois, ela era a irmã dele.

Como eu descobri em cinco meses, agir daquele jeito era um meio de dissipar o medo do próprio irmão.

Falando em olhar ao redor, eu descobri o outro companheiro de equipe dela, o também irmão dela, Kankuro, olhando pra mim irritado. Não que eu sabia que ele era o irmão dela no momento. Eu apenas assumi que flertar com ninjas estrangeiros que você vai provavelmente tentar matar em alguns dias não era etiqueta apropriada.

Pensando bem, não acho que era inveja. Os irmãos, todos filhos do Quarto Kazekage, não pareciam gostar muito um dos outros.

Tobi sentou-se logo depois de mim ao meu lado, dobrou os braços e ficou olhando fixamente para Gaara. É claro, um ninja como ele não tinha nada a temer.

Hidan sentou num sofá perpendicular ao meu e girou sua foice ao redor como um brinquedo.

Eu não respondi a Temari. Eu não sei realmente porquê. Não, eu não diria que era algo sobre estar "traindo" Konan.

Era algo sobre estar numa sala com dois malucos que poderiam partir para a carnificina na primeira provocação, Tobi ativamente procurando chamar a atenção de um, e Kankuro, que até agora era um enigma para mim.

Mas se Sasori me ensinou qualquer coisa, é que manipuladores de marionetes são uma das últimas coisas que você deve rir de. Ou irritar.

O que aconteceu depois? Bem, eu não lembro muito bem.

Havia algo de tão surreal sobre toda a situação, ao menos para mim, que na minha mente, tudo se apaga depois disso.

Ou talvez eu só tenha dormido. Talvez eu estivesse cansado depois de percorrer a floresta o dia inteiro.

Mas ainda estávamos vivos de manhã, disso eu me lembro.

A primeira coisa que me lembro eram os raios de sol brilhando da janela por trás de mim.

Eu olhei pro lado e vi que Madara não tinha dormido. Ou apenas dormiu enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Muito menos o Gaara, mas ele só andava ao redor da sala, como se esperando algo.

Hidan estava audivelmente roncando(e alto), mas isso não irritava o Gaara.

Kankuro estava dormindo deitado num sofá, tendo tirado aquele peso nas costas e colocado-o em frente á parede.

Um observador atento, no entanto, poderia ver fios saindo da mão dele em direção á marionete enfaixada. Nesse caso, o observador era eu.

Paranoico? Talvez, mas quem não é paranoico com o Gaara como irmão?

Então eu percebi algo me pressionando do meu lado direito.

Temari tinha dormido sentada ao meu lado, e estava se aconchegando no meu ombro.

Respirei nervosamente. Isso não era bom. Isso definitivamente não era bom.

Meu corpo não...Eu apenas percebi que faz 400 anos desde que isso aconteceu. Por que estou tão nervoso como ela estivesse se encostando em mim agora mesmo?

Bem, felizmente ou infelizmente, meu próprio nervosismo pareceu ter acordado ela, provavelmente porque meu braço tremeu também.

Ela bocejou e acordou alto, levantado os braços pra cima, os esticando pra frente, cruzando as mãos para estalar os dedos. Ao menos é como eu me lembro. Não sei, sinto que havia algo estranho sobre a minha audição e outros sentidos naquele dia. Talvez seja por isso que não lembro muito bem o que aconteceu?

Ele foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto, e eu respirei aliviado.

Um jounin logo chegou depois dela voltar(e ainda sentar perto de mim de novo, embora desta vez ela se encostou no encosto do sofá) e nós avisou que o café-da-manhã estava pronto.

Madara e Hidan podiam comer. Eu não.

Eu fiquei lá sentado, observando os dois comerem com as máscaras um pouco levantadas para levar comida á boca, e fiquei com as mãos cruzadas e mexendo os dedos, esperando.

O time da Areia ficou numa mesa do lado, também comendo silenciosamente.

Com o tempo, outros time chegaram.

Primeiro um time da Folha. Um dos membros era um Hyuuga, um dos clãs mais tradicionais da Folha, uma menina. Ela parecia tímida no entanto. Não, não era o que eu queria dizer, não que ela não era tímida, é que ela não parecia forte o bastante para ser um genin, muito menos um membro do seu clã.

No dia seguinte, chegou o time do Som. Gente sinistra e estranha, como esperado do Orochimaru. Estranhamente, a única garota do time parecia completamente normal. Isso é o que mais parece estranho para mim agora. Um dos outros tinha quase toda a cara enfaixada e outro buracos na mã no entanto, não tinha nada de anormal além daquele penteado estranho com cabelo longo. Não era algo que eu consideraria prático em batalha.

No dia seguinte, chegou outro time da Folha. Eu lembro bem desse time.

Alguém como Rock Lee era difícil de esquecer.

Aquelas sobrancelhas eram grossas amigo. Grossas. E aquele cabelo? Era uma tigela lisinha!

Ah, um dos companheiros de equipe dele era a tal...Tenten, acho que esse era o nome? Ela sorriu pro Hidan, mas ele não acenou de volta, provavelmente para evitar quaisquer complicações.

O peito dela claramente estava enfaixado no entanto. Acho que ela testou os poderes de Jashin.

O outro membro da equipe era Neji Hyuuga. A menina Hyuuga claramente tentava se manter afastada dele. Não que ele parecia muito social. Não parecia tão perigoso como o Gaara, mas claramente ele tinha um grande rancor dentro do crânio.

Ao raiar do quinto dia,chegou a antepenúltima equipe a passar.

Eles chegaram afobados e cansados, claramente com pedaços da floresta ainda grudados neles. E logo depois um ANBU veio para nos avisar que deveríamos nos reunir num pátio próximo para a próxima etapa, e esperar por qualquer equipe que chegasse na última hora.

A loira daquela equipe reclamou, dizendo se eles não podiam deixar ela lavar o cabelo depois de 5 dias numa floresta suja.

Foi nesse momento que Gaara olhou fixamente para ela.

Ela desviou o olhar e não reclamou mais.

Nos dirigimos a tal sala.

Foi então que eu realizei o que era exatamente a sala onde Itachi me treinava.

Havia uma estátua de duas mãos fazendo um sinal de ninjutsu.

Ali, naquela arena de combate, os genins lutariam, até serem derrotados...ou mortos.

Bem, isso não era uma preocupação para mim. Morrer, isso é.

Todos os sensei jounins estavam enfileirados, juntos a Anko, Ibiki, o Terceiro Hokage, e um jounin novo, que eu supus que seria o instrutor da próxima prova.

Nós ficamos em filas de 6 e fomos ordenados a aguardar possíveis candidatos que chegariam na última hora. E logo eles chegaram.

Primeiro, um time de três genin da Folha. Dois deles não eram importantes, embora de um modo ou de outro eu vou ter que falar sobre um deles.

O terceiro, no entanto, era Kabuto Yakushi.

Você simplesmente não esquece Kabuto Yakushi. Você não _quer_ , você não _deve_.

Kabuto...era um espião. De quem, por que, por qual razão? Razões nunca vieram a mim e provavelmente escaparam do registro histórico.

Mas há uma certeza que tenho sobre Kabuto. Ele se fazia de fraco, mas ele era perigoso. Não por si mesmo, não por suas próprias qualidades, mas por absorver o que vinha a ele.

Tenho certeza que mesmo os óculos dele não originalmente pertenciam a ele.

Você poderia chamá-lo de camaleão, mas acho isso uma redução muito grosseira. Kabuto ia além do camaleão. Ele não somente se escondia entre como se tornava outros.

Isso era algo que você desejava de um espião. Mas certamente, não fez maravilhas á sua psique.

Sasori dizia que ele era o seu espião dentro da organização de Orochimaru. Estúpido engano, eu percebo agora. Alguém como Kabuto só podia vir da mesma sombra de Orochimaru, algo que desejava ser mais do que era.

Não que Sasori não tivesse o desejo de se tornar algo. Mas se tornar uma marionete mais parecia um fetiche que uma ambição para ele.

Voltando a Kabuto...No momento em que ele entrou na sala, ele parecia sereno e calmo. Tenho certeza de que as coisas não tinham sido tão facéis lá fora, então essa serenidade...era estranha.

Posso apenas concluir que concluir a prova também não era seu objetivo.

Hoje, sinto meio que pena daquelas crianças da Folha. Quero dizer, hoje eu os vejo como um daqueles pobres diabos enganados por vigaristas de rua sobre falsas promessas de glória.

Aquela prova Chunin **nunca** chegaria ao fim.

Não, talvez eu esteja sendo muito dramático.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, chegaram Naruto, o Uchiha e...

Sabe, cheguei a falar daquela criança?

Ah, a memória confunde, a memória de um imortal é tão imensa...Ela tinha cabelo ro...Sakura. O nome dela era Sakura Haruno.

Cerejeiras florescem por uma semana, se eu me lembro bem. Elas são breves e belas.

Brevidade. Os humanos são breves. Em fato, parece que suas vidas crescem mais e mais breves a cada instante para mim. Deve ser a idade.

Minhas memórias de Sakura são assim. Breves. Eu não lembro muito bem dela.

Ela parecia assustada, estressada mesmo. Naruto e Sasuke também. Certamente eles não passarão sem dificuldades, mas eles pareciam quase mortos. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas se eles estariam preparados para o que estava por vir agora mesmo, naquele momento.

Assim que eles se alinharam, Anko começou a falar.

"Ouçam bem, vermes! Não pensem que haverá descanso para vocês só porque chegaram tarde! Honestamente, estou orgulhosa de vocês! É a primeira vez em cinco anos que teremos que fazer preliminares!"

Eu senti por trás de mim um bufo de frustração. Naruto não estava preparado.

"Mas se sentem cansados demais, podem desistir agora! Mas lembrem-se! Da próxima vez, começarão do zero como qualquer um!"

Kabuto levantou o braço.

"Eu desisto."

Em outras palavras, _eu já coletei informação o bastante sobre estes ninjas_.

Kabuto saiu lentamente. Eu percebi que Naruto foi falar com ele. Foi aí que eu comecei a desconfiar do ninja médico de cabelos brancos.

Assim que Kabuto saiu da sala, Anko falou de novo.

"Então? Alguém mais quer desistir?"

Silêncio.

"Bem, então agora é com você Hayate."

Hayate Gekko era um cara...muito doente.

"Doente" no sentido literal. Ele falava com pausas porque tossia constantemente, e claramente tinha olheiras grandes nos olhos.

Nem me peça para transcrever a fala constantemente interrompida pelas tosses dele. Vamos ao básico.

A prova seguinte era combate um-a-um.

Os duelos seriam determinados por um computador, e vistos através de um telão que ficava acima da estátua.

Quem não fosse participar dos duelos deveria se dirigir á bancadas que ficavam bem acima do campo de batalha e podia observar a luta antes e depois de ser chamado.

Se você não saísse num caixão ou numa maca, isso sim.

Participantes poderiam desistir a qualquer momento e Hayate determinaria quando a partida ia acabar se ele determinasse que alguém não poderia mais continuar.

E como eu iria descobrir, não seria somente para Gaara que isso seria necessário.O telão se iluminou e começou a sortear nomes. Eu segurei a bainha da espada com força.

Não com medo da morte. Não com medo da dor. Apenas ansiedade.

E, quase como se respondendo a isso, meu nom...

Espere, eu disse a vocês que estava usando um nome falso?

Meu Deus, eu esqueço dos detalhes mais vitais.

" _Raijin vs Yoroi Akado_ "

Era o que estava inscrito no telão.

O nome tinha sido escolhido por Konan, obviamente se referindo a minha afinidade pelo elemento elétrico.

Hayate disse para todas as outras pessoas se dirigirem às bancadas.

Tobi me de um tapa nos ombros e um positivo.

"Acaba com ele." ele disse num tom jovial.

Hidan não disse nada e foi direto para a bancada. Com certeza descontente em não estar matando por 4 dias, e agora ter que esperar ainda mais.

Eu fiquei frente a frente com Yoroi. Ele também cobria o rosto, apenas com uma espécie de véu ou coisa assim em vez de máscara.

Eu comecei a me preparar. Eu liberei o chakra do meu corpo, gerando eletricidade. A armadura de raio é um jutsu passivo, não precisa nem deve necessitar de selos de mão.

Observando as faíscas saindo de mim, Yoroi riu.

"Vejo que seu nome é muito adequado Raijin. Talvez sua eletricidade seja uma kekkei genkai?"

"Vocês podem começar quando quiser", disse Hayate.

Eu tirei a espada da bainha e a apontei em direção a Yoroi.

"Não seja ignorante. Vamos lutar."

* * *


	18. Duelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As preliminares começam

Há duelos necessários e há duelos desnecessários.

Meu primeiro duelo foi por algo desnecessário. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não podem ver duas pessoas falando, nem que uma delas seja uma criança, sem a sua honra ser atacada.

Houve sangue. Espadas flutuaram no ar. 

E então, aquele duelo o distraiu da invasão sobre a sua vila. Eu assisti os olhos desesperados daquele que via perder tudo para proteger uma honra sem necessidade de proteção.

A destruição, aquele caos no campo de batalha mostrou a mim que havia uma besta no coração dos humanos.

E eu deixei uma viúva chorando sobre um cadáver que não matei, mas que acabei ajudando a matar.

Pobre Ismat. Onde quer que você está, eu me lembro de você.

Mas eu tenho que continuar donde eu parei. Onde eu venci meu duelo contra Yoroi.

Estraga-festa você é, você pode dizer. Eu digo que há coisas mais importantes para se esconder.

Num momento que parecia não ter fim, eu investi com Melancolia sobre Yoroi, e o mundo virou um borrado sobre o qual eu me deslocava.

E então, quando tudo se desborrou, eu vi para a minha surpresa que não havia sangue na minha lâmina, e em fato nenhuma marca da existência de Yoroi.

"Você errou." disse ele, pousando a mão sobre a minha cabeça.

Um dos problemas em ser muito veloz é não ver onde está indo. Esse tinha sido claramente o meu erro. Yoroi havia pulado sobre mim e agora eu estava sobre o efeito  da técnica dele.

E a técnica do Yoroi envolvia sugar chakra.

Eu não entendo muito bem como as minhas reservas de chakra funcionam mesmo hoje, mas elas definitivamente não se regeneram automaticamente como o meu corpo. A técnica do Yoroi foi efetiva, e eu comecei a ficar tonto, sem energia.

Ele me agarrou com outra mão, e então eu comecei a me abaixar, me sentido cansado.

Logo eu estava a me ajoelhar, completamente incapaz de fazer o Yoroi parar de me tocar.

Eu tinha que me mover, mas era impossível. Eu olhei para Melancolia e me amaldiçoei por ser tão fraco.

Foi aí que uma ideia me iluminou a cabeça.

Eu decidi fazer o mais rápido possível, para impedir Yoroi de desviar.

Eu me empalei com a minha própria  espada, atingindo a mim mesmo no peito e Yoroi no abdômen.

Yoroi caiu no chão, ferido ou morto eu não sabia, mas eu me mantive firme apesar da extrema dor para evitar que o instrutor da prova me desse por morto.

Eu ouvi a voz espantada de Hayate alguns segundos depois, quando minha cavidade torácica tinha se regenerado e eu finalmente comecei a prestar atenção ao meu redor novamente.

"Você está bem?" 

"Sim eu estou bem." eu respondi, analisando o dano no uniforme. Eu tirei a lâmina de dentro, observando minhas entranhas voltarem a sua posição normal como mágica.

"Uhuuuu! Mandou bem Raijin!" gritou Tobi lá do alto, como uma criança excitada.

Eu olhei para ele e sorri por trás da máscara.

Kakuzu também me acenou com a cabeça, indicando que para ele eu tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Yoroi saiu numa maca. Ferido, mas vivo. Eu não posso dizer que fiquei realmente contente com a vitória.

Haveriam adversários mais fortes. Há, haveriam.

Eu subi até a bancada e basicamente cochilei pelo resto dos exames.......Ok eu menti.

Eu assisti as outras lutas.

Honestamente, o que aconteceu depois não importou muito para mim. Houve morte, sangue, gritos, fraturas, mas realmente os fatos não deixaram uma impressão em mim que mudou muito a longo prazo.

O resultado do sorteio seguinte foi Hidan x Ino Yamanaka. O nome-disfarce do Hidan era Saburo.

Ino era uma garota pré-adolescente frágil e sem muita experiência com combate corpo-a-corpo. As técnicas do clã dela envolviam espionagem. Em seu grupo, ela deixava a pancadaria para o seu companheiro de equipe Choji e os planos para seu outro companheiro de equipe Shikamaru.

Hidan soltou uma sonora risada ao ver o que ia enfrentar. Então ele começou a gargalhar sinistramente.

Ino olhou espantada para a figura insana á frente, e com muito medo desistiu da prova imediatamente.

Eu e Tobi seguramos Hidan antes que ele pudesse tentar matar Ino de qualquer jeito. A sanguinolência dele era realmente incrível.

"MAAAAAAAALDIÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÃO! Você vai me pagar por esse sangue não-derramado loirinha! Você não me ouviu carne fresca!? Vai me pagar!"

Kakuzu prontamente deu um soco nele tão forte que o nocauteou depois desse ataque histérico.

"Me desculpe pelo meu aluno. Ele é muito entusiástico." ele disse, se dirigindo ao Hokage.

A maioria continuou a olhar com olhos espantados para nós pelo resto das preliminares, que seria a última coisa que nos queríamos. Maldito Hidan.

A próxima partida foi Kiba Inuzuka versus Zaku Abumi.

Os membros do clã Inuzuka tem técnicas e estilos de luta especiais envolvendo combinações de movimentos com cachorros que eles trazem em combate.

Eles lutam com cachorros basicamente.

Akamaru era um filhote e ainda,muito pequeno. Ele se escondia no casaco de Kiba ou ficava em cima da cabeça dele.

Eu sabia que era um filhote porque aquela espécie de cão crescia imensamente. Em 2 anos Akamaru ficaria maior que Kiba.

Quando ficou frente á frente com Kiba, Zaku sorriu vendo o cachorro ficar ao lado de Kiba, com a boca aberta e os dentes cerrados, parecendo querer ameaçá-lo.

"Ahahaha, é para eu ter medo dessa gracinha?"

Kiba fechou os olhos e soltou um bufo de pena, que irritou Zaku.

"Heh, se você acha que tamanho faz diferença, então acho que vou deixar o Akamaru cuidar de você sozinho." disse Kiba, arrogantemente, e então sorrindo com os dentes abertos.

Eu lembro deste momento de dizer que o clã Inuzuka é meio-canino por alguma razão, então Kiba tinha caninos muito...lupinos.

E também tinha um monte de pelo embaixo daquele casaco.

Isso também valia para as mulheres. Meu Deus, era uma.......Ahn,ahn, vamos deixar isso de lado e tratar da luta.

Zaku se irritou com a arrogância de Kiba, e imediatamente partiu para cima dele.

Kiba rapidamente agarrou os dois punhos de Zaku  e o lançou por cima de si mesmo, jogando-o no chão por trás de si.

Técnica de luta livre, ao menos como pareceu para mim.

A força de Kiba não era tão grande para quebrar o chão(ainda), mas deixou rachas.

Kiba soltou uma pequena risada e começou a falar arrogantemente como aquela vitória foi fácil.

Não foi.

"Heh, nem precisei dar as pílulas de soldado pro..."

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por Zaku erguendo uma das mãos e lançando Kiba contra a parede usando uma rajada de som.

Ele se levantou com um sorriso nervoso...e esqueceu de Akamaru, que pulou e agarrou com a boca o nariz dele.

Eu não queria ser Zaku hoje nem ontem, mas muito menos naquele momento.

 Depois de bater na parede de cara e então cair no chão, Kiba se levantou, enquanto Zaku desesperadamente tentava tirar o animal de cima dele.

Eu vou ser honesto, eu ri daquilo. o Tobi também. Ok, quase todo mundo estava rindo do Zaku ter a cara mordida por um cão. Incluindo os companheiros de equipe dele.

 Irritado, Zaku mirou com sua mão direita sobre Akamaru, tentando lançar um jato de som forte o bastante para tirá-lo do seu rosto.

Akamaru pulou fora do caminho do jato de ar, pousando no chão e então correndo em direção a Kiba, que rapidamente lançou a boca do cão uma pílula.

O rosto de Zaku estava sangrando horrores, e ele estava com a boca aberta desde que tinha se tornado impossível respirar com o nariz.

"Eu vou te matar!" gritou ele.

Até hoje não sei se ele estava falando sobre Kiba ou sobre o cachorro.

A pílula que Akamaru engoliu o fez maior e mais feroz, até mesmo com sua pele se tornando vermelha.

Kakuzu soltou um grunhido naquele momento, que eu imediatamente entendi.

As bestas de cauda são muito valiosas em si, mas como você já deve saber elas não são muito...controláveis.

Isso não quer dizer que pequenos pedaços delas não podem ser, ahn, controlados.

Elas são feitas de chakra, então você pode presumir que coisas como pelos, escamas e carapaças também são feitas de chakra.

Mesmo que um humano normal não possa conseguir derrotar uma besta de caudas um-a-um, não quer dizer que ele não possa cortar pedaços dela.

O que eu quero dizer é....Aquela pílula que Kiba deu para Akamaru tinha um pedaço de bestas de caudas dentro. Um pedaço muito pequeno, não o bastante para fazer Akamaru perder o controle, mas o suficiente para o transformar.

Kiba se curvou de quatro, como um cachorro, e Akamaru pulou nele, e então se transformou numa cópia exata de seu mestre.

"Isso não é uma técnica de transformação normal. Eles estão sincronizados agora. Capazes de atacar em perfeita harmonia. É realmente um dois a um." comentou Kakuzu, colocando seu braço direito sobre o encosto da bancada.

Ainda assim, depois dessa explicação, eu achava que Zaku tinha a vantagem. Sua técnica era simplesmente mais poderosa que qualquer taijutsu de Kiba, e ele podia usá-la usando duas das suas mãos.

Então eu percebi como frágil era essa defesa. Zaku não podia mover seus braços sem limitações. Ele receberia ataques de graça se Kiba atacasse num certo ângulo e Akamaru num bem diferente.

Ele teria que se defender  se desviando e/ou atacando e desviando. E seu ataque parecia ser do tipo que só funcionava a curta e média distância, e eu duvidava que Kiba daria a ele aberturas para atacar quando ele estivesse tão perto.

Akamaru pulou de cima de Kiba. Kiba se levantou e correu por um lado enquanto Akamaru corria por um outro.

Zaku continuava com a boca aberta, com os olhos esbugalhados. Ele estava tentando manter a calma, mas era claro que ele estava prestes a explodir. Ele não era o mais paciente dos indivíduos.

Kiba e Akamaru pularam no ar e começaram a girar numa velocidade incrível, suas silhuetas logo virando redemoinhos cinzas. Esse era o supremo taijutsu do clã Inuzuka, Gatsuga. Não importava o quão gigantesca era a transformação entre homem e cão, o ataque mais poderosa envolvia uma rotação do corpo  em movimento para a frente tão incrivelmente rápida que era mais como uma furadeira que uma cabeçada.

E estas transformações podiam ser bem grandes, deixe eu te dizer.

Eles circularam ao redor de Zaku, que olhava para todos os lados.

Ele deve ter percebido o mesmo que eu: se ele atacasse um, deixaria o espaço aberto para o outro.  Mesmo com um reflexo rápido, seria uma aposta. Uma aposta arriscada. Ele não parecia o tipo que sobreviveria a um ataque direto daquele ataque de giro.

Mas Kiba e Akamaru não poderiam girar para sempre. O que seria vantajoso para ele. Ou não.

Subitamente, Zaku sentiu algo voar por trás dele. Percebendo que era o ataque que ele esperava, ele pulou no ar e prontamente atacou com um jato de ar....apenas um dos corpos voadores.

Quando ele finalmente percebeu que Kiba estava voando por  cima por trás dele, seu rosto se congelou numa expressão de puro desespero.

Kiba o atingiu diretamente no topo das costas, e ele voou para o chão para pousar dolorosamente um pouco á frente de um ferido Akamaru.

Zaku.....nunca mais se levantou novamente.

Não seriamente. Ele morreu um mês depois quando...Ahn, estou indo um pouco á frente do ponto.

"Eu,eu não sinto minhas pernas e meus braços..." gemeu Zaku no chão.

 Vendo que Zaku não mais conseguiria se levantar, Hayate deu a vitória para Kiba, mas o vencedor não ficou conosco. Ele saiu com um ferido Akamaru para que ele fosse tratado.

 Três (ou seriam dois?)duelos. Dois feridos, nenhum morto ainda.

A minha ansiedade só crescia. Se ainda não havia acontecido uma carnificina, logo haveria. Ao menos o filho do Kazekage garantiria isso. Eu podia sentir. Uma força invisível clamava por alguma crueldade para acontecer. Alguém iria morrer, e não seria uma morte suave.

Então o sorteio no telão aconteceu novamente, e eu vi quais seriam os participantes do próximo duelo.

_Neji Hyuuga x Sakura Haruno_


	19. Duelo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A luta continua. As lutas, eu quero dizer.

Os Hyugas são um clã muito orgulhoso de sua herança.

E por "muito", eu quero dizer que eles matariam os próprios irmãos para proteger os segredos do clã. Isto não é um exagero mas nem por um milímetro.

Neji Hyuga conhecia muito bem esse peso, especialmente desde que ele não vinha da parte privilegiada do clã, da linha principal.

Havia um peso extra adicionado nisso: seu pai era irmão gêmeo do líder do clã principal e, portanto, se não fosse por sorte, Neji seria um membro da linhagem principal, e seu pai o líder do clã.

O pai de Neji morreu defendendo os segredos do clã em favor de seu irmão gêmeo.

Se não fosse exatamente pelos mecanismos colocados para controlar membros secundários do clã, Neji seria um ninja vagabundo, eu tenho certeza.

Deus me salve de um destino como o dele.

Sakura Haruno...era somente uma garota de 12 anos. Uma kunoichi sim, mas nada excepcional do meu ponto de vista.

Depois descobri que ela tinha uma mente afiadíssima, mas isso não ajudava quando sua habilidade em ninjutsu e taijutsu era baixa.

Talvez isso a tenha levado a tomar decisões depois da qual ela se arrependeria...talvez.

Ela seria uma das poucas pessoas que Neji poderia dizer que era menos privilegiada que ele...Ao menos na parte de talento.

E ele faria exatamente isso.

Os dois caminharam até o meio da arena.

E a ansiedade de Sakura era meio clara. Analisando seu time, eu podia deduzir que ela era o elo fraco entre o hospedeiro e o Uchiha. Especialmente desde que sua família tinha um passado irrelevante como ninjas. Ao menos era o que eu achava. Por que não havia nada sobre os Harunos em minha memória.

O juiz ordenou o começo da luta, mas antes que Sakura pudesse levar a mão ao bolso para usar suas armas, Neji levantou a mão direita, como se pedindo um intervalo.

Sakura parou diante desse gesto.

Neji então lecionou Sakura.

"Você deveria se render. Suas habilidades são muito inferiores ás minhas, eu já posso ver. Você é uma novata, e terá muitas oportunidades de passar no futuro, e mesmo de melhorar. No presente, você é uma mosca comparada a mim."

Sakura se irritou com aquilo, mas não abriu a boca para falar.

Primeiro sinal de fraqueza. Ela já sabia que Neji era superior à ela para não rebutá-lo.

Ela lançou três shurikens num movimento de mãos em direção a Neji, que rapidamente tirou uma kunai do próprio bolso para defletir duas e pegou com a mão direita a terceira.

Eu já sentia que se tivesse que lutar contra esse garoto no futuro eu precisaria de uma distração bem grande. Seu reflexo era incomparável.

Sakura avançou para atacar Neji. Ela lançou um soco em direção a ele.

Neji se abaixou e a socou com a mão com a shuriken.

" _Deve ter perfurado a pele de ambos_ " eu pensei.

"Mas  o abdômen perfurado é o dela" disse Kakuzu, observando a luta.

Eu olhei para ele, que nem sequer olhou para mim.

Até hoje, me pergunto se Kakuzu havia respondido uma pergunta de Tobi que eu não tinha ouvido, desde que o ninja mascarado também estava virado para ele, ou ele genuinamente leu os meus pensamentos.

Ou só foi uma louca coincidência.

Sakura pulou para trás e colocou a mão no abdômen, preocupada.

Neji jogou a shuriken pra longe. Algo me diz que ele não estava nem um pouco contente em ter ferido a  mão, mesmo que de raspão, com sua própria arma.

 "Ok, agora isto já foi o bastante. Hora de colocar você onde pertence."

Em algum círculo do inferno, um demônio riu sobre essa ironia.

"Oito Trigramas: Sessenta E Quatro Palmas!"

Kakuzu levantou a sobrancelha.

"Esse é único dentre á sua espécie." ele disse.

Eu não falei nada, por que eu queria ver o que técnica era aquela.

Neji assumiu uma estranha posição e, rapidamente, acertou Sakura com uma série de palmadas que claramente faziam mais dano do que pareciam.

Naturalmente já mais lenta que Neji, Sakura não podia se defender, especialmente ferida.

2.

2.

4.

8.

16.

32.

64 golpes. Não completamente consecutivos, mas x golpes consecutivos na ordem acima, com Sakura sendo empurrada para trás depois de cada sequência. Sentindo claramente uma dor cada vez maior depois de cada trecho.

Depois da última sequência, Sakura caiu ao chão.

"Todos os caminhos e fluxos de chakra foram bloqueados. Somente membros da casa principal deviam saber dessa técnica. Esse menino só pode ter aprendido com observação." disse Kakuzu.

Eu acenei a cabeça. Aquele garoto Hyuga não era somente inteligente e rápido. Ele era incrivelmente inteligente e rápido. Ele tinha uma habilidade natural imensa para conseguir aprender uma técnica como essa por observação.

Então Neji fez algo que não era...necessário.

Ele  pulou sobre Sakura e a acertou bem no coração.

A menina gritou de dor, e rapidamente o árbitro pulou para cima de Neji para agarrá-lo.

Naruto pulou a bancada, enquanto Kakashi, seu sensei, simplesmente desapareceu num "puf" de ar, mas atualmente apareceu do lado de Neji e o puxou para trás.

Neji não se irritou com isso e só sorriu enquanto Sakura tossia sangue.

Naruto avançou por trás dele, mas Gai, o sensei de Neji, o segurou.

"Esse garoto tem muito ódio e rancor no coração." Kakuzu disse.

"Lembra alguém?" eu perguntei.

"Sim, ele. Você sabe quem." disse Kakuzu.

Kakuzu não tinha percebido que a pergunta era uma armadilha para se referir a ele e respondeu honestamente.

Eu percebi isso e comecei a pensar em quem poderia ser a pessoa de quem Kakuzu estava falando...e Deidara veio logo á mente.

 Sakura foi levada numa maca, passando bem mal, tossindo sangue e até mesmo convulsando. O dano que Neji fez não seria facilmente curável, eu estava certo.

Neji e Naruto trocaram olhos de ódio e ousadia. Este incidente daria frutos certamente, mas eu não sabia se eu estaria para vê-los.

Os dois voltaram a bancada, e seus senseis colocaram suas equipes em cantos bem opostos.

Que, nesse caso, queria dizer que a equipe do Neji ficou bem do nosso lado.

Hidan se virou para Tenten e ela piscou sorridente.

Neji levantou a sobrancelha para aquilo.

Depois que o sangue respingado sobre o chão foi limpo, Hayate ordenou um novo sorteio.

_Temari vs Kankuro_

Um duelo entre membros da mesma equipe. Bem, isso era esperado. As chances eram muito grandes para ao menos um desses acontecer.

Um rápido grito de "eu desisto" veio da boca de Kankuro logo depois.

Tobi deu uma risada silenciosa.

Temari era um cão maior que Kankuro.

Hayate não fez objeções e ordenou um novo sorteio. Tobi estava examinando suas luvas quando Kakuzu o tocou no ombro.

Tobi olhou para ele, e Kakuzu apontou para o telão.

O nome-disfarce de Tobi era "Fujita".

_Fujita vs Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata era um membro do clã principal, da casa primária dos Hyuuga.

Ela era a filha mais velha do chefe do clã, Hiashi Hyuuga, mas tinha sido deserdada meses antes por alguma razão obscura. 

Sem lugar em ambas as casas, ela era um "excesso" dentro de sua própria família.

Não era surpreendente que alguém que tinha uma relação mais amigável com membros de sua equipe que gente do seu próprio sangue escolhesse participar de uma prova tão perigosa para ajudá-los.

Mas ela ter ficado depois que a prova se tornou individual era surpreendente de qualquer jeito.

 Tobi não disse nada. Ele colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça e caminhou até o chão, assobiando como se isso fosse um passeio ao parque.

Hinata desceu a rampa lado a lado com seu adversário. Um de seus braços estava levantado em direção ao queixo.

"Claro sinal de nervosismo. Ela está tentando criar uma barreira entre o seu adversário e ela." disse Kakuzu.

"Certamente." concordou Neji.

Eu podia ver nos olhos dele o ódio e o rancor de uma vida inteira, apesar de ter apenas 13 anos. Pobre garoto.

 Assim que Tobi e Hinata ficaram em posição, Tobi tirou os braços das costas e coçou um nariz que não estava ali. Porque ele estava usando uma máscara, sabe? Meu Deus, mas que piada mais idiota.

Hinata riu daquilo. Grande erro.

Tobi ficou com os braços relaxados, deixando seu peito totalmente aberto a ataques.

"Ahn, o seu parceiro é retardado? Desse jeito..." disse Neji.

"Espere e veja." eu disse.

Eu duvidava que Tobi ia deixar se machucar durante essa prova. Ele não arriscaria a mínima possibilidade de ser examinado pela divisão médica da Folha. 

Hinata acionou seu Byakugan e se colocou em posição de ataque.

Tobi não se moveu um milímetro. 

Hinata tentou acertá-lo com seus punhos. A técnica do punho gentil dos Hyuuga. Como eu já havia visto na luta entre Neji e Sakura, essa técnica envolvia bloquear os caminhos e o fluxo de chakra do oponente.

Hinata não era nem de perto um prodígio como Neji, no entanto.

E Sakura não podia tocar o calcanhar de Tobi.

Tobi rapidamente desviou dos golpes dela, de novo e de novo.

Ele deu passos para trás depois de cada vez, com Hinata o seguindo, involuntariamente deixando ele controlar o fluxo da luta.

De repente, Tobi agarrou ambos dos seus braços, os jogou pro lado e a socou no pescoço. Bem fundo.

O sangue de Hinata pingou no chão.

Eu senti meu pescoço doer quando eu vi "algo" caindo do lado oposto ao punho de Hinata.

Ela caiu no chão, morta.

Tobi tirou uma flanela de dentro do uniforme, limpou sua luva suja de sangue e a jogou sobre o buraco no pescoço de Hinata.

Neji deu um meio passo para trás, espantado pelo que viu. Eu cruzei os braços sobre a bancada e olhei para o corpo sem vida.

_Ela nunca teve uma chance._

Eu olhei ao redor. Alguns agarravam os seus pescoços. O membro do clã Akamichi tentava não vomitar. Alguns estavam com suas mãos sobre a proteção de ferro, impressionados sobre o que tinham acabado de ver.

Gaara tinha inclinado sua cabeça, intrigado.

Eu me concentrei sobre a sensei de Hinata. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam arregalados de horror.

Tobi passou por trás dela, com os braços dobrados por trás e assobiando, como se tudo isso fosse um jogo de criança.

Hinata foi levada numa maca. Suponho que eles  iriam costurar a cabeça dela no corpo, desde que ela havia sido tecnicamente decapitada.

Meu coração batia com ansiedade. Eu sentia o ar ficar mais desconfortável. Eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Nos não corríamos nenhum perigo, mas Tobi matando um membro da linha principal dos Hyuuga não me faria ficar seguro naquela arena.

Se bem que, em retrospecto, nada me faria ficar seguro na vila inteira.


	21. Reprise Unica

Rivais.

Duas pessoas, por alguma razão desconhecida por mortais e mesmo deuses, são conectadas pelo destino a lutarem para sempre...ou até a vigésima sétima luta onde um ficou muito velho para suportar os golpes de um rival que não envelhece e morre.

Como imãs, eles se atraem e colidem de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Algumas vezes é só coincidência, algumas vezes é por uma boa razão, e uma por esporte.

Certamente há...Para, para, eu não acredito nisso e se você acredita, você é um idiota.

Rivalidade é um produto de uma mente preguiçosa que quer ver dois fatores se colidirem por que eles pensam que eles combinam em sua cabecinha.

Besteira que só existe em histórias. Pessoas tem razões para lutar, e é isso tudo que importa.

Não existem rivalidades na vida real, e um escritor que se usa de rivalidades é um preguiçoso que precisa voltar para a escola de escritores para aprender o que é bom.

Mas porque estou falando sobre isso novamente?

Existe algo, algo que Tobi me disse, algo que eu rio até hoje sobre.

Assim que a luta entre Sasuke e Naruto, terminou, ele disse "esses dois lutarão novamente".

Revelações sobre o enredo á frente:não.

Falando sobre revelações sobre o enredo, acabei de revelar qual foram os nomes no painel depois da luta entre Tobi e Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha. O último dos Uchiha, tecnicamente, se você considera que pertencer a uma vila ninja e não á Akatsuki faz você mais legitimo. Nenhum problema entre mim e o garoto, eu só acho estranho o uso do termo.

Naruto Uzumaki. Como eu já disse, um zé-ninguém, mas graças ás Nove Caudas, ele era tudo para muita gente. Ok, talvez só uma grande parte.

Depois do que aconteceu com Sakura, ambos estavam com cara de que tinha acordado depois de uma ressaca bárbara e se descobriam com seis filhos e nenhuma esposa.

Ou o inverso se você é mulher.

Exceto que eu não acho que grávidas bêbadas vão ter seis filhos. Não vivos, certamente.

O silêncio cortava o ar como uma faca.

"Hora de quebrar os oss..." disse Kakuzu, mas foi interrompido quando os dois adversário se moveram como flechas em direção de cada um, e logo suas mãos se conectavam num conflito de pura força.

Subitamente, Sasuke desconectou suas mãos de Naruto, pulou para trás fazendo sinais de mão, e logo uma torrente de chamas começou a voar em direção a Naruto.

Naruto, no entanto, não tinha permanecido parado e fez um sinal de mão para invocar uma barragem de clones que bloquearam com seus corpos as chamas, se dissolvendo em fumaça e cobrindo aquela parte da arena.

"Hum, cópias com corpos, sem ser feitas de elementos? Como diabos ele aprendeu isso? Isso é nível jounin!" comentou Kakuzu.

"Com esforço qualquer um pode fazer qualquer coisa." respondeu Rock Lee.

Eu me virei para ele. Apesar daquela aparência bizarra, Rock Lee tinha nos olhos e no tom de voz marcas de que ele colocava valor por trás dessas palavras.

Eu me virei de volta para a arena.

Sasuke continuava a atentamente a observar aquela nuvem de fumaça com uma kunai na mão, tentando ver de onde Naruto surgiria a seguir.

Subitamente, duas shurikens vieram do meio da fumaça na direção de Sasuke.

Rapidamente, Sasuke bloqueou os projeteis voadores.

Ele então insultou Naruto por sua tentativa de acertá-lo.

"Você tentou o mesmo truque antes e falhou com um adversário que nem estava vendo as shurikens vindo. Você não tem um ataque que possa me atingir fracassado. Desista logo."

Bem, obviamente aquilo era uma referência a algum incidente passado da qual eu obviamente não tinha conhecimento. E ainda não tenho, então acho que isso será um enigma para as eras.

Não sei como Naruto reagiu, mas logo uma coluna, sim, uma coluna,vertical de corpos se estendeu por cima da nuvem de fumaça e se lançou em direção a Sasuke.

Mas...aquilo não era uma boa estratégia contra um pequeno oponente. O clone no topo da coluna pode usar as mãos mas os outros são indefesos. Sim, parece imponente quando aparece mas qualquer um com mais cérebro que nervos, como Sasuke, podia interceptar o ataque no tempo certo.

Sasuke deu alguns passos para trás e entregou um chute no queixo do Naruto no topo da coluna, que se dissolveu imediatamente.

Os outros clones se dissolveram no contanto com o solo, criando mais nuvens de fumaça, escondendo Naruto novamente.

Sasuke ficou irritado com aquilo.

A estratégia do Naruto não era o que se poderia inicialmente pensar. Ele queria criar mais fumaça para atacar Sasuke de surpresa.

Sasuke parou a si mesmo de avançar na fumaça branca depois de apenas um passo.

Nesse momento, eu tenho que fazer um comentário sobre Naruto.

Se você leu até aqui, percebeu que quase todo mundo aqui tem um poder especial que lhes dá vantagem. Inclusive eu, embora eu posso admitir que meu poder é limitado.

Naruto tinha seu jutsu de clones mas... Vamos admitir, zero vezes qualquer coisa ainda é zero, inclusive zero.

O único jeito que ele passaria dessas preliminares seria por um golpe de sorte tão sortudo que se eu fosse juiz eu desejaria que ele fosse demolido na próxima fase por _ousar_ continuar apesar da comprovação do limite de suas habilidades. Aquela estratégia usando fumaça apenas funcionaria se o adversário não vê onde você se esconde. E essas lutas não eram desse tipo.

Ou, é claro, Naruto poderia passar usando o poder da Nove Caudas.

O poder da Nove Caudas.

Nove Caudas.

Você vê onde isso está indo?

Naruto avançou para cima de Sasuke e foi basicamente demolido em batalha.

Sasuke interceptou seus murros e chutes e finalmente deu tantos socos no abdômen que até eu senti a comida sair do estômago, apesar de eu não poder exatamente colocar coisas no meu estômago.

Finalmente ele deu uma de direita no Naruto que o fez cair no chão com o lábio sangrando.

Então Sasuke procedeu a pisar violentamente em Naruto.

"Desiste fracassado, desista!"

Foi isso excesso de força? Eu não ofereço julgamentos.

Mas algo aconteceu com Naruto enquanto Sasuke tentava forçar ele a desistir, e logo eu podia cheirar o chakra.

"Ah não, hoje não..." eu disse, assim que senti a vibração no ar e saí da minha posição usando os braços como travesseiro sobre a barra de ferro para ficar com as mão segurando a barra.

"Hum?" disse Neji, não entendendo do que eu estava falando.

Sasuke tentou dar mais uma pisada em Naruto, completamente ignorante do que estava acontecendo, e foi surpreendido quando Naruto pegou seu pé direito com o braço.

E imediatamente Naruto esmagou os lados dos pés de Sasuke.

Aquele grito foi de cortar o coração.

Especialmente de Ino, que soltou um visível "Ah!?" do outro lado da arena.

Acho que nós todos olhamos para ela e imediatamente deduzimos que ela era atraída por Sasuke.

Sasuke tentou dar alguns passos para trás mas era claro em seu rosto e no sangue saindo de seu pé direito que sua capacidade de atacar fisicamente tinha sido comprometida.

Naruto então deu um soco tão forte nele que o jogou contra a parede.

Mas então... Os olhos deles voltaram ao normal. O rosto de Naruto mudou de raivoso para cansado.

Tudo tinha acabado surpreendentemente rápido. E logo o instrutor da prova deu a vitória a Naruto, enquanto Sasuke teve que sair numa maca devido a sua inabilidade de andar.

Eu fiquei observando o hospedeiro com a minha mão esquerda na boca, apreensivo.

Eu olhei para o Kakuzu, que me deu um olhar desconsiderado.

Mas Tobi também estava olhando para o Naruto.

Meu futuro se cruzaria com Naruto, mesmo que indiretamente, e isso seria inevitável.

Acho que nenhum jounin prestou atenção no que tinha acontecido. Ou talvez eles só tinham se esforçado para não agir até que fosse absolutamente necessário.

Provavelmente a segunda parte.

O sorteio de nomes começou quase imediatamente depois, sem nem sequer eles tentarem limpar o sangue de Sasuke do chão. Algo me dizia que eles queriam que nós rapidamente esquecêssemos de como i-naturalmente Naruto havia virado a mesa contra o seu adversário.

_Kin vs Shikamaru Nara_

A luta durou pouco e não foi nem um pouco excitante. Sabe, Shikamaru não tinha técnicas ofensivas. Seu clã e o clã Yamanaka ambos tinham essa fraqueza, e por isso geralmente equipes eram formadas entre membros desses clãs e do clã Akimichi, que tem técnicas que envolvem uma terrível força bruta, mas cujos membros sofrem de uma falta de refinamento nos ataques. Ou melhor, obsessão com comida que os impede de pensar racionalmente.

Kin tentou acertar Shikamaru com agulhas com sinos no começo. Shikamaru facilmente se desviou delas e pensou que era um truque auditivo para pegá-lo fora de guarda, mas na verdade haviam cordas ligadas aos sinos das agulhas que liberavam um som que afetava o senso de equilíbrio de Shikamaru.

Kin então tentou atacá-lo com agulhas, dessa vez com a total intenção de acertar, mas Shikamaru conseguiu usar o jutsu de sua família para pegá-la fora de guarda.

Esse jutsu é conhecido como Possessão da Sombra. Ele faz com que a sombra do usuário se torne controlável, e possa ser usada para se ligar ás sombras de objetos vivos para imobilizá-los e obrigá-los a imitar os movimentos dos usuários. Se o usuário move um braço, o alvo também, e assim por diante.

Não me pergunte o que aconteceria se Shikamaru tivesse uma ereção.

Como Shikamaru podia vencer então, se seu adversário apenas replicaria seus movimentos? Usando do ambiente, e claro.

Kin estava mais perto da parede. Shikamaru e ela tiraram uma shuriken do bolso e lançaram os projeteis um contra o outro e se desviaram deles inclinando seus corpos para baixo.

Ambas as shurikens se colidiram com a parede, mas a lançada por Shikamaru colidiu-se com o topo de cabeça de Kin, a nocauteando imediatamente, enquanto a dela atingiu a parede mas atingiu o chão desde que Shikamaru estava fora de sua trajetória.

Você poderia dizer que isso foi uma brilhante estratégia, mas para mim isso foi Shikamaru ter sorte das circunstâncias o favorecerem.

Depois de ela também ser lavada numa maca, ocorreu outro sorteio.

**Misumi** **Tsurugi X Dosu Kinuta.**

Os dois desceram calmamente até o chão.

Eu não sabia nada sobre as técnicas de ambos mas, considerando as técnicas de seus parceiros de equipe, eu estava quase certo que Dosu usaria uma técnica envolvendo som.

E havia algo muito suspeito sobre aquelas faixas cobrindo boa parte do rosto dele.

As mangas dele também eram tão longas que você não via suas mãos, e ele estava sempre agachado.

O silêncio permaneceu no ar ente os dois até que Hayate deu os sinais para que ambos começassem a lutar.

Musumi avançou para dar um soco em Dosu, que facilmente o bloqueou.

Então, para a surpresa de Dosu, o braço dele se esticou e envolveu inteiramente aquele braço do ninja do Som, então o mesmo ocorreu com o outro braço de Misumi, e Dosu logo se viu agarrado e sendo sufocado pelo homem-borracha, que se sustentava sobre suas costas.

"É melhor você se render antes de ser sufocado."

"Eu acho que você não devia ter ficado tão perto de mim." respondeu Dosu.

Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo, mas eu podia sentir que a força que Musumi colocava em Dosu diminuiu.

Dosu então deu uma cotovelada em Misumi, e segurou uma das partes de seu braço elástico com seu braço esquerdo.

"Isso é o meu jutsu de som. Sabe, não há como treinar órgãos internos a serem mais resistentes, diferentemente dos músculos. E o seu ouvido interno é bem frágil. E com seu corpo feito de água, um bom condutor de som, eu só preciso tocar o seu braço para fazer você sentir tonto. Agora..."

Finalmente, ele tirou uma kunai do pulso do outro braço e enfiou no queixo de Misumi, que soltou um som surdo e caiu no chão se contorcendo em dor.

Eu me virei para Kakuzu, que igualmente estava impressionado e olhou para o lado.

"Isso é um jutsu de ar de um tipo da qual eu jamais vi, não olhe para mim."

"Todo jutsu tem uma fraqueza, e essa coisa não parece funcionar sem contato direto com o corpo do adversário. Não será um problema se você for um ninja que possui ao menos alguma habilidade em ninjutsu or genjutsu". disse Neji.

Eu quase perguntei sarcasticamente para Neji se um jutsu elétrico funcionaria contra um jutsu de ar como aquele até que eu me deparei com o olhar meio irritado de Rock Lee.

Aquilo tinha sido claramente uma provocação interna.

E o mestre deles colocou a mão nos olhos de frustração.

Começou então um novo sorteio. Só haviam cinco restantes participantes: Rock Lee, Tenten, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame e Gaara.

Eu sentiria pena da alma que enfrentasse o Gaara.

E ela estava muito próxima de mim no momento.

_Rock Lee vs Gaara_

Essa luta, aquela luta...Foi algo diferente.

A técnica principal do Gaara não era ofensiva, em teoria.

Basicamente, ele armazenava um monte de areia dentro da cabaça em suas costas. Quando a luta começava, a areia cobria o chão ao redor dele e se qualquer coisa tentasse se aproximar dele a areia literalmente voava para bloquear.

Foi assim que aconteceu com os chutes e socos do Rock Lee.

Ele então lançou uma shuriken que foi bloqueada pela areia num ângulo estranho, bateu no teto e me acertou bem na testa.

A luta não foi interrompida por causa disso, mas eu cai inconsciente.

Eu me recuperei e continuei a assistir a luta, mas a primeira coisa que eu ouvi foi Gaara dizer que eu era um idiota por não desviar do projétil para Hayate depois que ele soltou uma advertência sobre machucar a plateia acidentalmente.

Vendo que seus chute e socos não funcionavam, Rock Lee pulou para o topo da estátua no ginásio, e a esse ponto eu já desconfiava da razão por trás da afirmação dita por Neji há pouco tempo atrás.

"Ele...ele não tem mais nenhuma forma de atacar, não é mesmo?" eu disse, me virando para o seu mestre.

"Sim, Rock Lee é completamente incapaz de fazer tanto ninjutsu quanto genjutsu."

"Vocês deixaram ele se tornar um ninja assim? Eu tiver que dominar o meu elemento completamente antes de poder participar de uma prova como essa." eu respondi estupefativamente.

"Oh, acredite em mim, Rock Lee é o maior especialista em taijutsu do mundo. Melhor até do que eu, e minha família é muito boa em taijutsu."

Kakuzu se virou para Gai e disse logo o que pensava de uma vez.

"Você é estúpido, aquele garoto é estúpido, o kage que permite algo como isso é estúpido. Ninjutsus são feitos para superar as limitações físicas dos seres humanos. E aquele garoto ali é o filho do kage da Areia. Ele tem um pedigree de um nível tão alto que superará qualquer taijutsu que o seu discípulo tentar arremessar nele. A sua piada de ninja não vai sair andando daqui, e provavelmente não vai andar nunca mais!"

Não era somente por pedigree, nós quatro sabíamos, mas revelar que Gaara tinha uma besta de caudas dentro de si atrairia atenção do Hokage. Por isso aquela desculpa envolvendo "pedigree".

Subitamente, nós ouvimos o som de dois objetos pesados colidindo com o chão, gerando um impacto tão grande que eles geraram duas cortinas de fumaça.

Nos viramos atônitos para aquilo, e vimos Rock Lee sorrindo no topo dos dedos da estátua.

"Mas o que foi isso?" disse Kakuzu, subitamente.

"Parece que o garoto tem pesos bem pesados nas canelas." disse Tobi.

Eu fiquei de boca aberta, e assisti como Rock Lee passou a se mover muito mais rápido, atacando Gaara num ritmo frenético, até que finalmente ele conseguiu socar ele de modo que Gaara deslizou pelo chão.

Mas quando ele se levantou, seu aparente ferimento no rosto se fechou...areia o cobr...Não, a areia ocupou um espaço deixado ali.

"Uma armadura...isso gasta chakra, quando ele colocou isso ali?" eu disse em voz alta.

"Hum, enquanto o idiota estava sorrindo ao perder os pesos." afirmou Neji.

"Bem, uma boa defesa, mas como Gaara vai conseguir atacar?" disse Tobi, colocando a mão do lado da testa.

"Quando ele ficar cansado. Essa filhote de lagarta cabeluda não pode pular para sempre."

O Hidan tinha ficado silencioso por boa parte das eliminatórias. Eu me perguntei porque ele escolheu esse momento para falar, mas em retrospectiva acho que era porque ele podia ver o resultado desde o começo.

Assim como Hidan brutalmente matava seus inimigos, Gaara brutalmente mataria Rock Lee assim que o ninja da Folha usasse todos os seus recursos.

"Bem, isso é tudo?" disse Gaara, já novamente com os braços cruzados e olhando para um Rock Lee apreensivo.

Lee então sorriu e disse "Não".

Revelação sobre o enredo á frente: Gaara o derrotou de qualquer jeito.


	22. Choque

A terra treme.

O ar se movimenta rapidamente.

Você se agarra ao objeto que você acha mais firme que está perto de você, ou o que você acha que é mais firme.

Assim é um furacão.

Rock Lee, por longuíssimos mais insuficientes dois minutos, se tornou um furacão.

Existe uma técnica de taijutsu extrema. É chamada de Oito Portões. Existem oito portões, oito pontos do corpo onde existem trancas que guardam o verdadeiro potencial muscular do ser humano. Eles podem ser abertos se você pressionar chakra sobre eles. Uma vez aberto um portão, por um período de horas ele permanecerá aberto, e você pode abrir outros portões a frente dele. Para alguém com tanta falta de talento como Lee poder usar isto, eu só posso dizer que houve um esforço bruto e extremo.

Se todos são abertos, os humanos podem alcançar o poder dos deuses. Mas não somos deuses, e esse poder nos consumirá e nos reduzirá a pó assim que se esvaziar. Não que isso acontece sem consequências antes mesmos de todos serem abertos.

A cada portão que você abre, mais e mais dano é feito ao seu corpo, e Lee podia abrir 5.

Primeiro ele abriu o Primeiro Portão contra Gaara, mas Gaara usou um jutsu de substituição para trocar a si mesmo por um clone de areia para evitar o impacto da técnica associada com esse portão, a Lotus Primária.

Devido ao stress muscular causado por esse portão, Rock Lee teve dificuldade de se movimentar por vários minutos. Durante esse tempo, Gaara o atacou, mas não conseguiu o fazer ficar no chão.

Finalmente, ele abriu portão 2,3 e 4.

Da segunda vez, Gaara não podia escapar. Ele não conseguia pensar quando a força de um ser humano que tinha aberto quatro portões o atingiu de uma vez. Eu só posso presumir que Rock Lee o fez sentir muito, muito tonto. E durante aquela incrível sequência de golpes onde Lee fez Gaara voar pela arena, destruindo sua armadura, ele abriu um quinto. Finalmente, Lee usou suas faixas de treinamento para prender Gaara e puxá-lo para si, e o acertou com uma palmada das mais fortes que já vi, lançando Gaara no chão e criando uma cratera no piso.

Ainda assim, a armadura não quebrou. Não o suficiente para machucar Gaara. Irritado, Gaara usou sua areia para quebrar a perna e braço esquerdo de um cansado e indefeso Rock Lee, e pressionou violentamente sua coluna.

"Ele vai morrer" disse Kakuzu, se virando para Gai.

Gaara lançou outro jato de areia em direção a um Rock Lee que nem sequer podia se levantar, e nesse momento Gai praticamente se teleportou para bloquear a areia de Gaara.

Gaara venceu a luta nesse momento, obviamente.

Enquanto Gaara caminhava de volta para a bancada e Rock Lee era levado numa maca, eu sentia um gosto amargo.

Um dia eu poderia acabar numa situação como essa, onde um corajoso guerreiro usa de todos os seus recursos para derrotar um quase invencível inimigo... e ainda assim é derrotado. Mas em que lado da moeda eu cairia?

* * *

**Shino Aburame vs Choji Akimichi**

Eu ouvi um gemido de lamentação do meu lado. Eu acho que Tenten queria lutar.

Bem, grandes coisas não iriam sair dessa luta, e eu não estou falando em termos de violência.

De um lado, uma bola de gordura que parecia mais preocupada com o que ele comeria na próxima refeição e do outro, um silente estoico ser que certamente não teria uma espetacular técnica debaixo da manga.

Veja bem, eu não estou criticando Shino Aburame. Eu só estou dizendo que se você observasse ele e o Choji de longe, você podia concluir em cinco segundos que Shino venceria uma luta entre eles facilmente.

As técnicas do clã Akimi...Eu já disse isso antes? Bem, não importa repetir. As técnicas do clã Akimichi envolvem a expansão de partes do corpo. Isso exige muito chakra...chakra extraído de células de gordura. Sim, eles precisavam ser gordos para usarem suas técnicas secretas. Por uma vez em cada geração, um Akimichi duvidava sua capacidade de encontrar uma esposa.

Os Aburame por outro lado geralmente só se casavam entre si. Existe uma razão um pouco horripilante para isso, mas eu prefiro dizer depois que começar a narrar a luta entre Shino e Choji.

Os dois ficaram a frente á frente.

Choji ficou esperando por algum movimento de Shino, mas ele permaneceu imóvel. Percebendo que Shino provavelmente ia ficar imóvel para sempre, Choji usou uma das técnicas do seu clã, o jutsu de expansão. Imagine um ser humano com um tórax gigante com formato de bola mas todo o resto no tamanho normal. Não sei se a imagem foi engraçada ou não para você, mas então vem a parte onde Choji enfia seus membros e cabeça dentro do volume, pula no ar e começa a rodar que nem uma bola. Eu acho muito engraçado.

Shino facilmente desviou da bola de carne, várias e várias vezes, até que ele se posicionou na frente de uma parede e saiu do caminho, fazendo Choji se esbabacar contra os tijolos.

Vencer. Facilmente.

Mas isso não foi o fim da luta. Sabe o que falei sobre os Aburame? Eles tem insetos dentro dos corpos. Insetos que consomem chakra. Centenas deles. Eles recebem eles no começo de suas vidas, desenvolvendo uma relação simbiótica com eles. Chakra em troca de lealdade eterna. Nojento, alguns podem dizer, mas muito útil. Infelizmente, o consumo de chakra pelos insetos faz com que os Aburames só tenham ninjutsu como método secundário de ataque. Mas o método primário, hum...

Shino liberou um enxame de insetos sobre Choji, que consumiram o o chakra do Akimichi. Quando os insetos voltaram para o seu hospedeiro, Shino se virou para o juiz e disse que Choji não se levantaria. Hayate ainda fez uma contagem de 1 a 10 para ver se Choji levantava.

Kakuzu bocejou. "Bem, que fim anti-climático para essas preliminares. Eu acho que esses novatos tiveram sorte. Quantos deles passaram em em lutas contra alguém que não era um novato?"

"Dois. Três foram derrotados por veteranos e outros quatro lutaram entre si." disse Tobi.

"E todos os três foram mulheres" eu acrescentei.

Tobi parou por um momento para me observar.

"Você acha que isso significa algo?" ele replicou.

"Eu acho que todas as três foram pressionadas a participar por seus companheiros de equipe. Eu acho que elas não queriam ser vistas como fracas, simplesmente isso."

Tenten olhou para mim, e então desviou o olhar. Já era tarde. Eu percebi e logo deduzi que ela não era diferente das outras.

Meus olhos se viraram para Temari. Ela era...Bem, não há pecado em dizer, ela parecia tão bonita de onde eu estava. Eu me perguntava: o quão forte ela era?

* * *

Com esta última luta, os 11 qualificados para a próxima fase haviam sido decididos. As preliminares tinham acabado.

Os qualificados tinham sido: eu, Tobi, Hidan,Kiba,Shino,Sasuke,Neji,Dosu, Tenten,Gaara e Temari.

Entre esses 11, certamente o Tobi venceria não importasse o que acontecesse. Mesmo eu seria provavelmente levado a ser derrotado quando não me levantasse para uma contagem de 10. E o Hidan nunca se levantaria com a cabeça cortada.

Nós fomos ordenados a descer para o chão. Eu posso confessar que estava com medo. Eu acho que as únicas pessoas com que eu tinha alguma chance eram Kiba,Shino e Sasuke. Mesmo Hidan era um melhor guerreiro que eu. De qualquer jeito, eu ainda não sabia como era a próxima parte da prova.

Mas nós tínhamos sido testados em quase todos os planos: teoricamente, em grupo, individualmente. E para forças ao redor do mundo que seu eu me lembro bem eram em conjunto contadas em dezenas de milhares, o número de chuunins promovidos seria bem mais raso do que eu esperaria. Claro, eles estavam num nível superior aos genins, mas tinham o que, quase 100 quando a prova tinha começado?

Ficamos ordenados lado a lado, enquanto os jounins e os instrutores e o Hokage ficaram na nossa frente. Ibiki Morino estava desenhando algo numa prancheta. Vendo sua mão direita se movendo em linha reta, eu presumia que era ou uma casa ou linhas simples. Então eu percebi que Anko estava segurando uma caixa. Eu podia ouvir o som baixo de...bolas? Bem, eu estou falando do futuro, então agora eu já sei o que era.

A próxima fase seria um torneio de modo a coroar um vencedor. Mas a prova não seria sobre vencer. Era sobre mostrar as suas habilidades e capacidade de estratégia. Seríamos avaliados por quão bem lutássemos, não porque ou se vencemos.

Anko veio a nós e nos pediu que pegássemos uma bola, e somente uma da caixa. Cada vez que nos pegássemos uma bola, nós diríamos nosso número em voz alta, para que Ibiki anotasse nossos nomes nas chaves.

Eu disse "1".

Hidan disse "2".

Shikamaru disse "3".

Temari disse "4".

Gaara disse "5".

Sasuke disse "6".

Tobi disse "7".

Shino disse "8" e comecei a ficar com medo do que o Hidan faria comigo.

Dosu disse "9".

Tenten disse "10".

Kiba disse "11".

Não foi nessa ordem, mas honestamente eu mal me lembro de como estávamos enfileirados da esquerda para a direita, eu só me lembro das chaves. As chaves estavam...Atualmente, isso não importa. O torneio não passou da terceira luta.

A invasão da Folha por uma aliança entre a vila do Som e a vila da Areia aconteceu no primeiro dia.

Gaara era o centro do plano de invasão. Sua besta de caudas, o Shukaku, era a arma mais forte da força invasora. O Orochimaru? Bem, ele tinha contas a acertar com o Terceiro Hokage, contas que ele considerava ainda mais importantes que a invasão.

Sim, a Areia não passava de uma marionete. Divertido, não? Só é divertido se você pode ignorar o sangue derramado.

Mas eu tinha minha luta contra o Hidan primeiro. Nós voltamos para a vila com um ar incomodo enchendo o ar, ou ao menos era o que me parecia. Hidan parecia no mundo da lua e Tobi analisava o chão.

Caminhamos de volta para o hotel junto de um bando de genins frustrados que não passaram pela Floresta da Morte para encontrar mais genins frustrados no hotel, que não tinham nem passado pela prova teórica.

Sem contar os que morreram, seis no total.

Kakuzu então falou quando chegávamos a entrada do hotel:

\- Eu vou levar os genins de volta para a Chuva.

\- Ok, eu disse.

\- Mais uma coisa, desde que vocês três passaram, um representante da Chuva virá acompanhar a fase final.

Eu caminhei para dentro do hotel, continuando a falar.

-E quem é esse represen...

-E aí Raijin, preparado para passar por mim?

Eu virei os olhos rapidamente do Kakuzu para encontrar Temari. Ela e o time dela.

Curiosamente, eu não me lembro do sensei deles estar lá. Talvez ele estivesse em algum encontro secreto sobre a invasão naquele momento?

Gaara se virou irritado para nós dois. Certamente ele não gostaria que Temari ficasse gastando tempo conversando com um provável oponente. Kankuro suspirou.

-E, é a vid **Konan**?

Ela apareceu por detrás de uma família de três, e aquele uniforme modificado da Akatsuki fazia ela se destacar como um pedaço de carvão no meio de uma colmeia. Porque as paredes do hotel eram amarelas, entende? Ha!...Eu deveria parar de fazer piadinhas.

Temari se virou e soltou a combinação certa de palavras para fazer Konan prender os olhos na sua direção até você urinar nas calças.

"Essa é a sua mãe?"

Exceto que olhos bem mais "atraentes" haviam se colado com a visão de Konan. Olhos que a fizeram ficar surda por alguns segundos, porque quando dois monstros, dois titãs percebem a presença do outro, eles ignoram tudo ao seu redor porque eles sabem, eles sabem que nada mais importa. O olhar de Konan estava preso aos olhos de Gaara, e os olhos de Gaara estavam presos aos olhos de Konan.


	23. A Mulher Loira

Duas pessoas não podem olhar uma para outra sempre, é claro.

Konan e Gaara eventualmente destrancaram os olhos um do outro eventualmente.

Mas por aqueles curtos segundos, eu sei que nós e Temari e Kankuro ficaram com muito medo do que aconteceria.

Mas eles moveram seus olhares.

Konan se virou para nós e disse:

"Venham comigo."

Kakuzu se virou para os genins e fez um gesto com as mãos que acho que indicava que ele queria que eles caminhassem rápido.

Enquanto os genins arrumavam suas coisas, Konan sentou no colchão onde eu dormi e começou a nos interrogar enquanto ficamos de pé na frente dela. Kakuzu disse que ia passar algum tempo no banheiro.

"Eu ouvi que houveram preliminares, quem vocês enfrentaram?"

Tobi foi o primeiro a falar.

"Um membro do clã Hyuuga. Ela era..."

"Eu quero ouvir isso de quem realmente poderia ter tido problemas Tobi."

Hidan riu, mas quando ele olhou para Konan, ele quase congelou de medo.

"Ahn, meu adversário desistiu da luta. Com medo de mim, ok?" disse ele, abaixando a foice e fazendo o ombro de Konan ficar entre duas lâminas.

Ela nem sequer se moveu.

Ela apenas virou seu olhar para mim e me questionou enquanto Hidan levantava a foice.

"E você?"

"Eu, eu..."

Eu gaguejei. Má ideia. Tobi completou minha fala por mim.

"Ele enfrentou um ninja que podia absorver chakra. Ele teve que usar uma técnica suicida para derrotá-lo desde que seu oponente estava absorvendo seu chakra enquanto o agarrando pelas costas. Foi uma luta curta. Essa foi a única vez que o garoto o acertou."

"Isso é decepcionante." disse Konan, olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos.

Eu senti o vidro da realidade se despedaçar espontaneamente ouvindo isso. Existem coisas piores que temer por sua vida. É pensar que você é absolutamente lixo. E o olhar de Konan fazia exatamente isso comigo.

Enquanto eu permanecia me sentindo um lixo, Konan continuou falando com Tobi.

"Quem é o próximo oponente dele? É aquela garota loira?" disse ela.

"Não, é o Hidan. Eu não faço ideia de porque a filha do Kazekage pensa que eles podem lutar entre si. Embora ele estivesse sentando perigosamente perto dele desde antes das preliminares terem mesmo sido anunciadas. Menina estranha."

Eu subitamente sai do meu mini-universo de desapontamento para ver Konan olhar para o chão em um ângulo de 45 graus com um olhar de descrença e sua boca levemente aberta.

Ela então se voltou para mim.

"Bem, eu estou certa de que ambos de vocês não vão se segurar durante essa luta?"

Esta fala foi para ambos, eu e Hidan, mas ela continuava só olhando para mim.

"Sim senhora" dissemos ambos simultaneamente, embora Hidan disse com um tom cansado enquanto eu praticamente sofri uma palpitação tentando dizer as palavras do modo mais rápido possível.

Kakuzu voltou do banheiro naquele momento. E essas foram as primeiras palavras que ele disse, me alertando para a presença dele:

"Por que você está com essa de cara de quem se molhou nas calças?"

* * *

Kakuzu desapare...Foi com os genins de volta para vila no fim da tarde.

Agora só eramos nós 4: eu, Tobi, Hidan e Konan.

Assim que o portão da vila se fechou, Konan falou comigo sem nem sequer desviar o olhar do grupo nos deixando:

"Eu vou te treinar para lutar contra o Hidan. Você não é bom o bastante com essa espada quanto você pensa."

Hidan soltou um bocejo diante dessas palavras e se virou de volta para a vila.

No dia seguinte, eu e Konan fomos para um campo aberto dentro da vila.

Era uma área de treinamento genérica que ninjas estrangeiros poderiam usar para treinar para o torneio.

Subitamente, ela tirou sua capa negra, revelando um manto azul-marinho menor por trás.

Foi a primeira vez que vi sua bandana, apertada em sua cintura mas virada do lado direito.

E também os piercings no umbigo.

Dava para ver seus braços nus, a parte lateral de seus peitos e seu umbigo.

E meu Deus, aqueles pe...Ahn, ahn, ahn...

Eles, eles eram bem grandes? Eu quero dizer, eu tenho que descrevê-la.

Konan tinha mamas grandes, acho que tamanho D.

Acho que eu já tinha começado a suar só de ver aquele...corpo. Eu estou suando agora, mas de embaraço.

Eu bati a cabeça do meu lado direito para tentar me concentrar.

"Hey Raijin"

"Hum?" eu respondi ao meu nome falso. Considerando o contexto, você deve achar que ela não queria que ninguém ouvisse meu nome verdadeiro por paranoia, mas não, Raijin era como todo mundo começou a me chamar a partir daquele momento.

"Tira essa capa. Eu quero ver esses braços de menino bonitinho."

Ahn, eu mencionei minha aparência antes?

* * *

"Ficha de identificação sobre o sujeito:

Altura:157 centímetros.

Peso:48 quilos.

Tipo de sangue: Inidentificável.

Cabelo:Branco.

Olhos: Vermelho-rosa quando calmo, vermelho-sangue quando sofrendo com pesadelos. Estranhamente, de vez em quando eu vejo sombras de negro, preferencialmente á noite, mesmo se estamos num complexo subterrâneo sem acesso ao céu.

Aparenta ser extremamente frágil e andrógino. Eu nunca saberia se era um menino ou menina se não pudesse ter visto suas genitais."

* * *

A ficha de identificação do Sasori é uma grande hipocrisia considerando que ele próprio parecia ter 15 anos com aquele corpo de marionete.

Eu tirei a minha capa e só fiquei de camisa regata e calças curtas.

Konan então fez sinais de mão para então tocar o chão com a palma aberta.

Era um jutsu de terra, e um muro extenso se formou por trás dela.

Eu tirei minha espada da bainha e também joguei a bainha para longe também.

Konan tocou o muro de terra para se era firme, e sem precisar de um selo, papel começou a aparecer do ar para formar uma foice.

"Já lhe disse que eu sei como usar qualquer tipo de arma?" ela me disse ainda examinando o muro e agarrando a arma de papel no ar.

"Não." eu disse.

"Então se prepare para ser empalado muitas e muitas vezes." ela respondeu seu virando para mim.

* * *

Konan então me explicou os básicos sobre a foice.

Não era uma arma de combate a curta distância. Hidan definitivamente não tentaria ficar perto e mim. Ele sempre tentaria manter média e longa distância para tentar me surpreender com o movimento incomum da arma, que você usa girando em em vez de em linha reta.

O segredo era cortar através do círculo de defesa dele rolando por fora da área de acerto de foice enquanto desviando da arma e tentar acertar Hidan nos quadris.

Eu falei sobre a maldição enquanto ela almoçava mas Konan disse que Hidan geralmente precisava de um parceiro para executá-la porque a técnica exigia tempo. E também, ele não podia me matar, e deixar as vitimas inconscientes era o maior pecado da religião dele.

Por cinco segundos, eu refleti sobre o fato de todo o ponto da prova era matar ou nocautear o meu oponente e como Hidan não tinha opções mas me nocautear, mas então Konan me atacou de surpresa com a foice, eu disse que outra vantagem de Hidan era sua imprevisibilidade.

Ela falou isso com a boca cheia. Grosso.

Nós passávamos os dias treinando e quando voltávamos para o hotel á noite, Tobi e Hidan pareciam ambos cansados de estar ali.

Não fazia a miníma ideia do que eles faziam durante o dia.

Mas eu lembro de que houve um dia onde Tobi agiu estranho. Nós estávamos jantando dentro do quarto e ele subitamente falou sobre os ovos que estávamos comendo. Ele disse sobre como eles eram como uma menstruação, um material para um bebê que nunca foi feito. Um potencial desperdiçado.

Eu respondi.

"Bem, eu prefiro um mundo com esses ovos do quem sem eles. Nós estamos os usando."

Ele se virou para mim e eu podia sentir que ele sorria.

"É, ao menos há usos para esses ovos."

* * *

Bem, aqueles 30 dias passaram rápido.

O dia da prova chegou. Eu estava nervoso pra caramba desde cedo, e o comportamento preguiçoso do Hidan não me fazia sentir menos medo.

Era também o dia da Invasão, mas sobre isso eu não sabia ainda.

Enquanto eu estava arrumando minhas luvas (eu já lhe disse que o Pain era tão paranoico que não queria que não deixássemos nem impressões digitais?), Konan me chamou da entrada.

"Você está pronto?"

"Sim." Eu menti, por medo de estar demorando.

Eu fui até ela com pressa carregando a espada na bainha, mas logo percebi um relógio colocado na parede do lado da minha cama e percebi que ainda estava cedo.

Eu cheguei a porta e Konan estava lá. Subitamente, ela tirou a minha máscara e beijou minha bochecha.

Eu congelei no ponto e só consegui me movimentar novamente assim que a máscara foi colocada de volta.

"Beijo de boa sorte." ela disse.

Eu jamais lavaria a minha cara novamente depois disso se não fosse pela minha sujeira.

* * *

Caminhamos para o estádio onde o torneio se realizaria num tom mórbido.

Ah sim, a fase final seria um torneio como parte de um festival que acontecia na Folha naquela semana.

Meu sangue tremia dentro de mim, e parecia que meu estomago ia sair para fora.

Konan se separou de nós na entrada. Ela ia assistir a luta das bancadas.

Nós fomos ordenados a ficar numa área de espera até que fossemos ser apresentados juntos dos outros competidores na abertura do torneio.

Shino já estava lá antes de nós, que era surpreendente considerando como a Konan geralmente me fazia acordar cedo e, neste caso, todos nós.

O Hidan tentou empalá-la com a foice, mas havia o pequeno problema de ele estar sem a foice quando ele fez isso.

Nos aguardamos. Logo chegaram os representantes da Areia.

Tanto Kankuro quanto Temari tinham cara de cadáveres.

Eu me virei para Tobi, que silabadamente pronunciou as letras que iniciavam as palavras da mensagem que ele me dava.

"E.N.S.A."

Achei que senti as sobrancelhas de Shino vibrarem diante da mensagem críptica.

Kankuro falou com Temari por um tempo curto antes de ir.

"Não desaponte o pai." foi uma das frases que eu entendi de algo que foi falado em tom baixo e perto de mim.

Em minhas lembranças só há uma pessoa que eu posso chamar de pai, e mesmo assim eu não podia fazer ideia do tamanho e do tipo da pressão que ser filho de um kage representava para Temari.

Dosu nunca chegava, o que me estranhou. Eu sabia quase nada sobre ele, mas ele parecia o tipo de guerreiro objetivo e reto. Do tipo que não se atrasaria.

Outros três participantes da Folha chegaram antes que alguém nos dissesse para ficarmos em fila para ser apresentados.

Se você fez as contas, percebeu que outro participante além de Dosu não tinha aparecido. Quem era ele ou ela?

Sasuke Uchiha.

E é tudo que posso dizer atualmente. A luta entre ele e o Gaara certamente seria um espetáculo muito esperado pela audiência. O filho do Kazekage, o prodígio da Areia, contra o último dos Uchihas, o prodígio da Folha.

Subitamente o novo instrutor (já lhes disse que havia um novo instrutor? Nunca soube o que aconteceu com o primeiro, mas considerando que ele estava muito doente da última vez eu presumo que ele estava de cama agora) nos mostrou uma nova formação das chaves, estranhamente ou não tão estranhamente excluindo Dosu mas ainda mostrando Sasuke.

Refletindo bem sobre isso, há duas hipóteses sobre o que ocorreu: Dosu desistiu da prova para que pudesse participar da invasão, ou tinha morrido em algum incidente que nunca foi nos revelado, enquanto Sasuke provavelmente somente estava atrasado para a prova e a Folha sabia disso.

Eu acho a primeira hipótese muito mais provável, mas você acredite no que quiser.

O fato é, eu nunca mais vi Dosu na vida, mas o que aconteceu com Dosu é certamente um mistério.

Dosu, Dosu, Dosu, é um nome voa fora da boca, não é mesmo? Dosu, Dosu, Dosu.

O que eu estava fazendo? Ah sim, eu estava escrevendo uma descrição biográfica dos anos que eu passei na Akatsuki.

Bem, o instrutor (qual era o nome mesmo...Esqueci), disse então para nós( eu e Hidan) ficarmos ali desde que nossa luta seria a primeira...

Genma Shiranui , esse era seu nome.

Eu fiquei frente á frente com o Hidan. Eu desembainhei minha espada, mas meu nervosismo era claro.

Hidan soltou um bocejo.

Genma olhou para nós dois enquanto a plateia ficava concentrada.

Eu conseguia sentir a opressão de uma centena de pessoas esperando eu ou o Hidan atacar primeiro.

Então, subitamente, duas palavras vieram da boca do Hidan que eu nunca esperei ele dizer:

"Eu desisto."

Eu abri a boca de leve. Genma disse "ok".

Um audível "ahn" foi ouvido de quase todos os espectadores.

Só houve uma reação de um espectador que não foi "ahn".

Havia uma mulher loira na primeira fila vestida de preto, que era estranho em um dia de sol tão forte.

Em fato, se não fosse pelo volume de seus seios e talvez o cabelo longo, você não acreditaria que aquela figura fosse de uma mulher.

Ela disse duas palavras.

"O quê?"


End file.
